


Running

by alex4968



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Beta Zayn, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis, almost, almost rape scene, drug mention tw, nothing happens??? but I'll tag it just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex4968/pseuds/alex4968
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was never ashamed of who he was - never had been never would be. But he never really was himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

Louis had always imagined his life to be one filled with happiness, success, and a family to support him. He’d always imagined a house with pups and a mate to keep him company and to love. There were so many things he’d always envisioned in his future and that his parents had hoped to get out of him. His father used to tell him he was proud of him for his good marks in his classes and he’d promised a good future with an inheritance of their family business. He was supposed to make it big and have a good life with a big house and money to provide to a family of his own.

What he certainly hadn’t imagined was that he was going to present _omega_ at fourteen to an all alpha family.

It had been such a strange feeling, waking up that morning to the burning heat scratching beneath his skin – like an ache he couldn’t quite pinpoint. At first, he’d thought maybe – just _maybe -_ it could have been a rut. But really, he knew it wasn’t.

It was devastating.

His family had always had a certain outlook on omegas. Maybe they didn’t see them as lower or not as worthy – but they certainly didn’t have any place in the group of people he’d once called a family. His father had chosen an alpha mate for a reason, because he didn’t like the idea that there was a secondary gender that _required_ someone to take care of them. Everyone had expected him to present alpha, or maybe even beta. Beta would have been acceptable, perhaps, in his father’s eyes. His mother probably would love him even now as an omega, but he knew he couldn’t go back. Not without a _damn good_ reason.

But he’d known from the moment that the realization set in that he no longer belonged in the family he’d been born to. It had taken a while to really get used to it – but before long he really began to understand that family isn’t always blood.

 

The first night he’d found himself out alone – he had nowhere to go. He had no clue of where he even _could_ go – so he found himself sleeping on a bench at a park that was far enough from his house that he didn’t have to think about being found. He was fast enough that if anyone came up to him he could get away.

Or so he thought.

The bench was cold and uncomfortable and there was still that uncomfortable ache settled deep beneath his skin and coiled inside of his stomach. He didn’t know how to fix it – so he just assumed that sleeping it off would have been the best option. That was what he did.

But when he woke up – it was to voices.

“The little bitch is out here alone in _heat!”_ Had been the first voice he’d woken to as the panic welled in every nerve ending in his body. He sat up and there were four of them. Four alphas surrounding him and he wasn’t scared – he wasn’t.

“Leave me alone.” He said with the most venom in his voice he could muster.

“No, babe. I don’t think we will. You’re gonna be beggin’ one of us to get a cock in you in a second anyway so just be a good little – “

“I said, leave me alone.” He went to stand, but one of them shoved him back onto the bench. He was scared, then.

“He’s scared, guys. Come on. Lets get out of here.” One of the four said.

“Shut up.” The one who’d called him a _bitch_ replied without missing a beat.

Louis took that chance when they argued to hop over the other side of the bench and _ran._ He’d never really understood the concept of fight or flight until that second. He ran as fast as he could because every single thought in his head was about how he was going to get away.

It didn’t work.

He was on the ground before long with an, “ _I like when they fight.”_ Whispered in his ear and tears streaming down his face before the one from before that had mentioned leaving pulled him off.

“Get out of here, okay? Just run away. I’m sorry.” He said and Louis didn’t have to be told twice.

That was the only time he’d ever found himself afraid of an alpha – but it stayed with him.

 

It was another night that he’d taken to the streets – ran off with the desire to make something of himself that he knew he couldn’t with alphas watching his every move. He was scared now. Or maybe that was just how he justified it to himself.

That night on the street had been when he’d met a kind, soft spoken beta boy named Zayn. He’d come up to him with the simple words, “There are a few alphas starin’ you down, mate. Walk with me. I’d hate to see you hurt.” They hadn’t shared another word after that, and Louis could remember the fear that had crept into his chest when he realized that Zayn hadn’t been lying – that there were alphas around staring at him.

They’d ended up staying together that night – Zayn buying him a few cups of coffee and the first proper meal he’d had that day before prying the reason he was out by himself out of him. He could still remember the words so clearly, _“You can come back with me. I think I know someone who would really like to meet you.”_ And the smile he’d given sold him.

He’d only been out on the streets for less than a month – probably more like two weeks – but when he got back to Zayn’s house and had the chance to drink tea and be _warm_ again, he felt like he’d gone without it forever.

Then he’d met Liam. Liam – _Alpha_ Liam – but he wasn’t scared.

Liam walked on eggshells around him because he assumed he could tell he was nervous. But he’d invited him to stay as long as he liked and well. Louis did.

Thinking back now, he realizes that that decision certainly _could_ have wound up with him dead in a ditch – but it didn’t. Instead it ended with him finding an unordinary family tucked away far from where anyone he knew could find him.

There was Zayn, the only person who could say something and make his mood go from below zero to happy in just a moment – or the person who would listen to him when he was _scared._ The kind beta boy who helped Louis defeat his own deluded stereotypes about omegas and betas. He couldn’t imagine where he’d be without him.

Then there was Liam. Liam who showed him a miracle drug that made him scent beta, even if he was still omega. Liam who didn’t treat him as if he was _below_ him – but equal. Zayn and Liam were his family and he really was happy with them.

Even if his situation was a little… odd.

He wasn’t ashamed of his status – never had been – and he certainly never would be. But he knew that scenting beta could give him _safety._ That night that Zayn had helped him often replayed in his head – but there were times when he hadn’t presented yet that he’d heard the horror stories of what could happen when an omega was alone. Nothing about being omega made Louis feel _ashamed_ but almost everything about being an omega _scared_ him.

 

That was what sold him.

 

Four years later, he was still sold.

 

By now he knew that the pills would eventually lead to problems worse than scenting omega on the streets – but he’d convinced himself that there was nothing wrong with masking and hiding his identity.

He’d also convinced all of his omega customers the same.

 

He really wasn’t ashamed of who he was. He owned being an omega – and a bold one at that – but he liked to own it in secrecy. The law didn’t much care for the mouthy kind of omega that he was. So of course it was just better if everyone he came in contact with assumed he was a beta.

It only made sense.

There were only two people in the world that weren’t omegas, too, who really knew that he was omega. Perhaps a few people could assume – make a good guess even if he didn’t act it. But the only people who knew for _sure_ were Zayn and Liam.

Liam supplied him and said he could stay even if he didn’t sell the drugs. But Louis would never let himself be a free loader – and after so long it just felt like second nature to do what it was that he’d done so long.

Omegas weren’t supposed to work – weren’t supposed to do much else than care for their alphas. Maybe that was why Louis found himself hating people knowing he was an omega so badly. If people knew, they would start restricting what he could and couldn’t do.

Maybe Louis did crave that deep down, though – craved to be taken care of and have someone to look after him – but he wasn’t unhappy.

No. He was far from unhappy.

Why would he be unhappy?

 

 

It was one of those nights that the wind whipped back into his face and chilled him down to the bone – even though his jacket was pulled tightly around his body. There were rainclouds in the sky that had been threatening to spill over all day – but it wasn’t until he had a two mile walk back home that the rain finally came.

He ducked inside of the nearest coffee shop, then, knowing he had long enough to get home to keep his schedule even if he decided not to follow it to a tee. So he ordered their largest coffee with chocolate and mint inside of it and tipped the barista a fiver before he was gone again. He tried not to pay attention to the alphas that had been sitting in the corner booth, making loud noises and laughing obnoxiously.

He knew they weren’t paying him any attention. Alphas didn’t really stalk around betas unless they were actually romantically involved – and as long as they thought he was a beta, he wasn’t scared. It was a slow process that he was getting over his fear of being around alphas – but he knew that one day he wouldn’t be scared of them anymore.

There was soft music playing on the speakers of the outside part of the café. He sat there, beneath the covering, just happy to be outside and alone. No one else really stayed out in the rain in London – it rained too much and it was _cold_ rain. It was rare to see anyone doing much else than fleeing for shelter when the sky cried.

His phone buzzed with a text from one of his clients.

[Alan – 18:34pm]

_Meet 2mr for new supply? Almost out._

[Louis – 18:41pm]

_Yeah. See you tomorrow. Same place, 17:00.]_

That was all there ever was between him and his regulars. It felt kind of nice in an odd way to be depended on. He liked that people _needed_ him. But it was also kind of nerve wracking because he knew that if he were to ever quit this little string of business he’d built up for himself  - there would be so many people without a place to go and hell to pay just because he disappeared.

He could stop so easily if he wanted to, really. He didn’t have anyone to answer to other than Liam and Liam had told him time and time again he didn’t _have_ to bring anymore money in. He’d brought enough in to pay the mortgage himself for the next year.

He knew it wasn’t necessary.

Of course he did.

But Louis just liked to think about things before he did them anyway.

 

He made the walk when the rain had let up. He’d gone from damp to mostly dry in the forty minutes it took him to get back – so he wasn’t uncomfortable.

Louis’ favorite part about coming home every night was that either Zayn or Liam always had dinner ready and almost set when he walked in at six thirty sharp. It hadn’t failed a single time in _years._ Even if it wasn’t always something home cooked and time-taking, there was always something waiting for the three of them to share together.

It was one of those nights where as soon as the door was shut behind him, he could head Zayn’s soft humming from the kitchen and the smell of whatever it was he was cooking surrounded the entire house. Those were his favorite kinds of nights.

“Lou, that you?” Liam wouldn’t be far behind him.

“Yeah, it’s me.” He kicked off his shoes in the pile that was _theirs_ and hung his jacket on the hook that was always reserved to be _his._ Everything here had a purpose and nothing was ever out of place. He always made sure of that.

Liam loved to get on him for how much he cleaned when he never really took a proper day off – but he didn’t mind. There was some kind of constant energy always thrumming below his skin, keeping him going at all hours. He loved to be moving – loved to be doing something at all times.

There’d been a time when he would have thought it was a negative side effect of his pills, but he had yet to hit the crash that came after the high, so he wasn’t complaining.

“I’m making lasagna.” The other boy said as he walked out of the kitchen, oven mitts still placed on his hands. Little things like that made him really love Zayn – the way he could manage to wear little cutlets and torn jeans that really _only_ Zayn could pull off – and still wear bright pink oven mitts around the house until whatever he was finished cooking was completely done.

“I could tell. You’re wearing your Italian food mitts.” He plopped down on the couch and leaned his head back against the soft cushioning. “Smells good.” Zayn mocked offended and placed one of the bright pink mitts over his heart.

“I do _not_ have certain mitts for certain foods!”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, babe!” He was laughing, too, and he laughed so hard that tears threatened to spill over his eyes when one of Zayn’s Mexican food mitts smacked him in the face from the kitchen.

 

Liam came home right as Louis was placing the plates for the three of them down on the table, the forks and napkins following shortly after. “Oh, Italian! Awesome.” Liam said and Zayn made an undignified noise.

“Told you!” Louis yelled into the kitchen and only got a, “Yeah and I told you you’re a prat!” in response. He loved Zayn. Zayn could actually play along with his jokes and made him laugh more often than not.

Liam pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head – the same thing he did every day to the both of them – before taking his tie off and tossing it across the room. Zayn knew he’d pick it up before he went upstairs to change out of his dress shirt. It was just one of those traditions that Liam had and did every single day that made Louis adore him even more. There were so many little quirks about his friends that he couldn’t imagine them without.

Sometimes it made him wonder what people thought about when they first thought about him. Did they think he was funny? Did they think he was an asshole? Sarcastic? Sometimes he wished he could see himself through other people’s eyes. But he knew he couldn’t so he just sat at the table and glanced over at the re-run of the football game on the telly until Zayn emerged from the kitchen and Liam came from downstairs in sweats and a t-shirt instead of his work clothes.

They all sat together and Louis and Liam told Zayn all about how he’d subconsciously colored all of the meals he made for about five minutes before Louis ended up with a piece of bread tossed at his face and liam with six peas down his shirt.

Zayn was the one laughing, then, as they both sat there stunned.

Zayn was the kind of beta that didn’t act like his status meant anything to him. It didn’t –this house was the definition of a place where status didn’t _matter –_ but sometimes he had to remind himself that Liam was Zayn’s alpha. It rarely ever felt like he was. If a stranger looked in on them through glass, they’d probably assume Zayn was in charge.

It was always funny how Liam would follow Zayn around with his big puppy eyes and tend to him in whatever way he wanted. He was just putty in the boy’s hands and Louis thought it was gross. Gross meaning cute – but he’d never admit that out loud. It would only _fuel_ them.

After dinner was done, he ended up doing the dishes. When Zayn cooked – Louis did the dishes. When Liam cooked – Zayn did the dishes. When Louis cooked – they all ran from the smell of charred food. It was just their system. It all worked well.

When they were all settled down on the sofa, Liam’s arms were around the both of them. Zayn was cuddled into Li’s side and Louis had a pillow in his lap with his own arms tightly wrapped around.

It was a good night. Every night was good, really, but he had to remind himself sometimes of how good he really had it. He had two people who he loved and cared for who actually loved and cared for him, too. He was so grateful for his odd little family that he’d found himself in.

The three of them debated on a movie to watch like always – Louis trying for batman and Zayn agreeing before Liam groaned and brought up that they had watched it four times this week already. Not that Louis was counting – but he’d watched it again by himself so it had really played five times this week.

“Come on, guys. I know you like love that movie. But can four be the weekly limit, please?”

“I suppose, Li. We’re sorry for making you suffer through a movie four times this week… how about we all just put some porn on? Big ol’ orgy – I’m sure –“

“Batman it is!” Zayn and Louis just grinned, going to the DVD player and just hitting play. The disc almost never left the player because they watched it so much. It was convenient to just leave it in there – Zayn claimed. It made sense, because every time that it did managed to get out of the player, they argued over who had to be the one to get up and go put it in.

It was a solution all around, really. Zayn and Louis got to watch the movie they both loved more than anything more than they should and Liam would probably end up getting some kind of apology sex later. Louis had heard his fair share of “oh, sorry. We thought we were being quiet.” From Liam with a pretty flushed face. It never failed to just make Zayn laugh harder than he should. Zayn probably wouldn’t mind fucking right in front of Louis – but Louis was lucky enough to have Liam being a part of that relationship. He was probably the only thing that really kept them decent in front of him.

He would probably never forget the time he’d walked in on Zayn with his hands tied above the headboard and Zayn had just winked and laughed as he ran out in an embarrassed flee.

 

Louis laid down on the couch after Zayn and Liam retreated off to bed and turned on some more re runs of whatever shows he’d missed during the day. It was one of his little rituals that he always went through with – come home, eat, clean up if needed, telly, more food, shower, bed. But as his third episode of _Big Brother_ that night played, he decided that he couch was plenty comfortable and he was just going to sleep there.

He was happy here. Every time he was home, he was comfortable. When he wasn’t home, he really only wished that he was. This was _home_ and his friends were his family. It had been too long since he’d considered anything else as home or anyone else as family – so he was beyond satisfied with how he was and the situation he was in.

So a few hours later when he felt Liam picking him up and taking him to his room, he didn’t complain and instead just mumbled out a, “Good night, Li.” Before the other man was out of the room.

 

 

“Liam’s having some friends over today.” Zayn started, picking up a spoon from the drawer and sitting on the sofa beside Louis before he began eating his cereal.

“Oh yeah, it is Saturday isn’t it. He doesn’t work right?”

“Nope.” Zayn grinned and Louis rolled his eyes. The two of them were so madly in love that it made Louis feel sick sometimes. Of course he knew it was just his biology that really craved that mate – that person who would love him unconditionally no matter what – the one that would make him feel complete one day. But he didn’t like to think about that too much.

“And –“ Liam said, coming from the kitchen with left overs from the night before in a Tupperware bowl. “I want you to stay home and be social.” Louis was about to object when Liam spoke again. “I know you’re not much of a social person, Lou, but these guys are nice alright? I want you to make some friends other than us – branch out a little. You look so _lonely,_ babe, and it hurts me.”

“I am not lonely!” But his tone couldn’t even convince himself.

He was lonely.

“Okay… Maybe I’m a little lonely. But I don’t want to be a bother with your friends coming over.”

“You’re not a bother. I know you love football, and I know you know there’s a game on tonight, and I _know_ you want to stay and watch it with us instead of lurking out on the streets, yeah?”

Louis grumbled softly under his breath. “Yeah. Maybe.”

“So stay with us, please?” Logically, Louis knew he was supposed to stay. Of course he knew that he should stay and be social and meet people and branch out to have more of a social life. But his mind kept screaming at him to decline – to be polite but excuse the fact that he just didn’t want to meet Liam’s friends.

Well – it wasn’t like that.

He did want to meet Liam’s friends. Of course he did – Liam was like a brother to him and he wouldn’t do anything that could ever possibly hurt him like rejecting his friends. But he knew Liam was an alpha and that meant that he would _definitely_ have some alpha friends tag along. He’d never really expressed his discomfort around alphas before – especially not to Liam out of fear of making him uncomfortable – so he had no out. That much was obvious.

“Plus I’ll be there, and if you turn down a night in with me then you’re really missing out, babe.” Zayn said with a little wink and Louis groaned again.

“Fine, fine. I’ll stay in with you.”

 

Before long, he was on his usual spot on the sofa, a bowl of popcorn on his lap with Zayn beside him and Liam finishing the rest of the food that was to be set out for everyone. Louis had never stayed in for one of these parties before – so he really wasn’t sure what to expect – but Zayn looked calm enough beside him so he figured there was nothing to be afraid of.

Of course there wasn’t. “I’ll be right back, babe.” He set the bowl up on Zayn’s lap and went upstairs to his room, shutting the door behind him and taking a deep breath. If he was going to go through with this – then he figured he could at least get into the spirit of it.

So with that thought, he pulled on his favorite jersey and went back downstairs to a wide grin from Zayn.

“See, I knew you’d get in to it!” But Louis just rolled his eyes and took the popcorn back before throwing a piece at Zayn. The other boy just rolled his eyes and tossed an arm over his shoulder. There was some shitty sitcom on then that was playing before the game, but he knew people would start showing up in about five minutes and he was still nervous.

But he was determined to have fun. No matter what.

Then the doorbell rang and he wasn’t so sure.

“Hey, guys!” Liam said and Louis heard the door close behind them and feet coming towards the living room. “Of course you guys know Zayn – but this is Louis. Louis this is Niall and Ed.”

“Hey.” He said with a smile, turning and facing them with a wave.

“Is that a Wayne Rooney jersey?” Niall asked, plopping down on the couch right beside him without anything being awkward. Louis already liked him.

“Yep! He’s probably one of my favorites off of the National – but I just picked one randomly from my drawer.”

“He has a jersey for the entire team.” Zayn chimed in with a laugh in his voice.

“ _Zayn.”_

“Louis.” He was grinning even if Louis’ face was tinting red. He wasn’t sure why that was so embarrassing when they were all gathered here together to watch football.

“Really?! I have not been able to find the last one of the team for my collection. It’s been like, a year of searching. I’m distressed.” Niall just continued and, yeah, Louis really liked him.

“Did you try Ebay?” The blond just blinked at him before pulling his phone out and immediately going to Ebay. Louis was still smiling and turned to see Ed and Liam talking as Ed carried a second six pack of beer out to the table and set it down.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Louis. Liam’s said a bit about you.” Louis just glanced over to Liam before, “all good things of course! Um. Yeah.” Ed laughed awkwardly and went to sit beside Niall. That was when he saw the bond mark, clear as day on Ed’s neck.

He tried not to think about that, tried not to think about how jealous he was that he didn’t have that.

“How was the honeymoon, then?” Zayn asked the couple with a wink and Ed blushed again.

“Incredible, really. Had a lot of fun.” Ed chimed in after a moment. Louis hadn’t realized until then that Ed was an omega. He was an _omega?_ What? His head was spinning. There was an alpha and an omega together – _happily –_ at a party right in front of him.

“I’d imagine so.” Zayn said with a snort and Niall was laughing, too.

“Oi, don’t ruin my boy with your unpure thoughts, Zee. We don’t need this.”

“Hey! I don’t think I’m the one ruining his _purity!”_

“Yeah, that’s definitely your job, Ni. Don’t think he could even imag-“ The doorbell rang again. Louis took a few deep breaths as the conversation around him changed to try and calm down. He wasn’t sure why this was all affecting him so terribly – but whatever the reason, he knew it needed to be fixed immediately.

When the man who Louis heard Liam call Harry walked in – Louis suddenly felt his world slow down. He walked in slowly but _confidently_ and hugged Liam with one hand like he often saw Alphas doing. “Sorry I’m a little late.”

“No you’re not.” Harry just grinned and Louis could have passed out. His teeth were so _white_ and he had these little dimples and his green eyes just got so much brighter when he looked happy and –

“Louis, mate, take a picture.” Zayn whispered in his ear and his entire face flushed red. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring until Zayn pointed it out and _yeah_ it was embarrassing. It didn’t seem like Harry noticed, though, so he wasn’t going to panic about it.

He turned back to the TV as the game started and pretended not to notice that Harry sat across from him and glanced at him a few more times than he should have.

 

By half time – Louis was _screaming._ He was yelling at the telly and standing and clapping and groaning and shouting at the players like they could hear him. At one point he thought the popcorn had been on his lap and he’d knocked it on the floor – but he wasn’t paying too much attention.

They won and Louis was ecstatic, falling back on the couch with a smile. Zayn was grinning at him because he was _right –_ Louis really did need a night in to have fun. But again, he’d never admit that out loud. “I’m gonna go get something else to drink.” He said after he’d finished his first beer – his own personal limit – and went to the kitchen. Liam and Harry were in there, talking and sharing a bowl of chips that was supposed to be brought out to the rest of them.

“Hey Lou.” Liam said with a smile. “Hit your limit already?”

“Yeah. You know I don’t do more than one.” He said as he pulled out one of the tea bags from the box labled “ _Louis’ tea do not touch or DIE!!”_ That Zayn had written after Louis glared at him for three hours for taking his last bag a year or so ago. “Also, I’m Louis. Didn’t really get a chance to say hi earlier.” He said to Harry who wasn’t really _staring_ at him – but he was looking at him.

“I’m Harry.” God, his _voice._ Louis was glad he didn’t have the tendencies of an omega suddenly – he was certain he’d be – never mind. He’d never felt this way around an alpha.

“Good to meet ya, mate.” Louis really was good with people when he was comfortable with them. When he was around strange people and strange situations, he had a tendency to shut down and freak out, but when he was comfortable, he was fun.

“I’m gonna go back to the game – but you know. Feel free to stay and talk.” Liam said with a suggestive wink that ended with Louis’ face on fire and a deep chuckle from Harry that really shouldn’t have effected Louis as much as it did.

“So, Louis. I take it you like footie then?”

“Oh – _oh –_ yeah I’m a bit of a twat when I watch the games. Don’t know what happens, really, but yeah. Love it. What about you?” He always got embrassed after the fact. Screaming and yelling at the television probably wasn’t something people found _attractive –_ but he never could help himself.  It always just got the best of him and he always managed to get over excited.

“It’s fun, definitely. I like to play more than I like to watch, though.” Louis blinked. He liked Harry a lot already.

“We should play together sometime, maybe?” He loved meeting people who were like him – who liked to play more than they liked to watch.

“Sure, if you’d like. Niall always just complains that there’s too much running – and Ed just –“ he laughed. “Ed likes to run around with the ball in his hands.” Harry was grinning and Louis thought his insides were going to melt. It was so _weird_ how his mind was already screaming at him _good alpha claim_ but he didn’t really want that. He could get over his thoughts. “You alright, Louis? You look a little um, pale?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” He was. He was just – overwhelmed. He’d never once felt this strongly towards an alpha. He liked Harry a lot _already._ But he didn’t want to seem overly desperate - that would turn anyone off a friendship or relationship no matter what. Wait – _relationship?_ His mind was spinning at rates he didn’t want to consider. “Do you wanna like – swap numbers or something maybe? We could play some time.” Harry was grinning again and handed Louis his phone.

“Sure.” So Louis put his number in and sent a text to himself.

“Okay, now we have each other’s numbers.” Harry nodded.

“Perfect. Wanna get back out to the others, then?”

“Yeah – sure.” He’d actually forgotten that there were others in that moment. He’d actually forgotten there was _anything_ other than Harry. So they walked out together and Liam had taken Louis’ spot on the couch, so he sat on the other one.

Harry sat next to him and he felt warm.

Their thighs were touching, just barely, but enough to make Louis’ thoughts continue to race. It was hard to think of much else except how _warm_ Harry was – how he could feel the heat even through two layers of clothing and he wanted to know how warm he would be without the clothes – but he needed to stop himself.

He decided to pay attention to the movie for the rest of the time.

 

Niall was significantly drunk by two hours later, and Ed was, too. Harry hadn’t seemed to touch any alcohol the entire night and Louis was on his fourth cup of tea. Zayn had gone to bed and Liam was telling the shitty kind of funny jokes he only told when he had a buzz. It was a good night, really. Every night was a good night, but this one felt like it took the cake over the last month or so.

“So, Louis, tell me a bit about yourself?” Harry asked while Ed and Liam argued about how the _Bernstain Bears_ was spelled.

“Um,” He wasn’t really sure what there was to tell. He couldn’t say much of what was _real._ That was a hard realization that settled in almost all at once. His entire life up until this point was based off of lies. He acted like he wasn’t an omega – he acted like he wasn’t a drug dealer – he acted like he didn’t have a blood family out there somewhere.  “I’m a people person. Love people and parties.” Truth. “I love a good game of footie and I play as much as I can.” Also truth. “I live here with Liam and Zayn – and have since I was fourteen.” Truth. “I’m eighteen.” Truth. He managed to get away with talking about himself without lying. That much was considered a win in his little, fucked up world. “How about you?”

“I’m twenty. I own the record store down the block because I quite like music. I also really like parties and meeting people.” Harry spoke with a slow draw that Louis thought he could listen to for the rest of his life. “I played footie in school – but haven’t really played much since then except with me mates on the weekends.” Louis smiled.

“I bet you’d look nice in a footie uniform.”

“Oh, yeah. I have this brilliant pair of bright yellow short shorts –“

Yeah, Louis really liked Harry.

 

They talked together until long after Niall and Ed had called a cab to get home. Liam had passed out on the couch – so the two of them went up to Louis room. Because. Manners. That was how he phrased it at least – to let Liam sleep. But when they got up there, Louis was asleep barely fifteen minutes after hitting the bed, in the middle of a conversation with Harry. But if they laid together and looked at all the glow in the dark stars plastered to Louis’ roof and talked about things they shouldn’t have since they just met – it was no one’s business but theirs.

 

When he woke up the next morning, he couldn’t really say he was surprised to find Harry gone. But the note on his bedside table made his heart skip a beat and warmth flare up in his cheeks all over again.

_If you ever want to go on that date you talked about – feel free to text me. I’d love to go with you._

_–H_

 

He didn’t text Harry until much later in the day when he felt he’d finally come up with a perfect response to that. He’d thought about it over breakfast as he ate his muffins and he’d thought about it as he got his take out for lunch when he was out selling.

It was such a bad idea to be with Harry – it was a _terrible_ idea to even consider being with Harry. Anything they had would be based off of lies that would have to turn to truths eventually and it would all come crumbling back down in Louis’ face – but he didn’t like to think about the bad things that could come out of what he was doing.

[Louis 12:04pm]

_I expect extravagance, Styles. Proper wine and dining and nothing less._

[Harry 12:05pm]

_Of course. You deserve nothing but the best xx –H_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Louis didn’t feel well when he woke up that morning. It was odd – he thought – as he woke with a stomach in knots and a brain splitting headache. It was too much, far too much for him to handle, and he pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back against the pillows all over again to try and relax. He was just hoping that he would feel better immediately – as soon as possible – because this hurt more than anything he’d felt in quite some time.

When he moved to sit up, he wound up feeling even more nauseous than before. He groaned softly before he laid back down and tossed a pillow over his head to block out the light.

“Lou? You alright? You’re not jerking off, are you?” Zayn’s voice asked from the other side of the door with a little laugh before opening it and peeking inside. But the second he saw Louis – the laugh went away from his voice and his eyebrows furrowed. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“I _hurt._ Everything fucking hurts. My head – my stomach – I’m sore.” He felt sweaty. Everything was hot. Usually he wasn’t one to complain – would just keep to himself and wait for the symptoms of whatever he was going through to himself and wait to get better. But this wasn’t like anything he’d _ever_ felt before. His entire body was in pain.

“Okay, okay. Um. I’m – I’m gonna be right back. Okay?” Louis just groaned again and reached into his night drawer, grabbing a little bottle of some generic, cheap pain killer and swallowed three dry. Everything was warm.

It wasn’t long before he heard voices on the other side of the wall – the wall between his and Liam and Zayn’s room. His head was pounding and the noises weren’t helping. Before he knew it – a whine was escaping his throat and the voices stilled. There was silence before footsteps – strong, heavy footsteps that couldn’t be confused for anyone’s but Liam’s. His door cracked open again and Liam walked in with a slow stride, stopping a moment a few steps in and, “ _shit.”_

Then he was gone again and Louis was left more confused than before. Zayn was back before long with a glass of water that Louis drank in one go. It helped his head quite a bit.

“Louis, do you feel alright enough to have a bit of a serious talk?”

“Zayn – I’m just sick. It’s not like I’m – oh, ouch, _Christ_ – dying. I hope.”

“Louis. Liam thinks you’re um. Going into heat.”

“No. I’m not.”

“Louis –“

“I’m not going into _fucking_ heat, Zayn!” Zayn was quiet, but there were tears playing at Louis’ eyes. Heat wasn’t a possibility. That was why he took the pills – that was why he’d been taking the pills for _years._ No one had ever told him that they could possibily still allow him to get a heat. They couldn’t – it wasn’t possible. They weren’t supposed to be able to allow him to suffer through any kind of omega like behaviors. The tears finally started streaming down his face.

He didn’t want to admit that it was possible. It didn’t feel like it _should_ be possible.

But he’s Louis – so of _course_ its fucking possible.

 

It was two hours later and his headache was gone but he was still so _hot._ Everything was hot, even after he’d thrown the blankets off and had Zayn open the window. There was a sheen layer of sweat covering his entire body and he almost couldn’t help the way he was writhing, every touch on his entire body sending a mixture of odd discomfort and pleasure through every nerve ending into every corner of his body.

It hurt.

“Zayn!” He called out finally, groaning into his pillow at the loud sound of his own voice. Everything was putting him on edge. He wasn’t even sure what was wrong with him at that point – because this didn’t feel like any heat he’d ever read about. Zayn was in his room barely a few seconds later, walking to the side of the bed and putting the back of his hand to his forehead.

“You’re burning up, babe.” He whined again and heard something bang from the other room. “We think it’s heat because it’s really fucking with Liam. Like. He’s all protective – even if he just hears a noise from outside he wants to go and investigate. Its like. Worse than usual. I guess.”

Louis finally cried. “It hurts Zayn. It doesn’t feel like – these aren’t the symptoms of any heat I’ve ever read about! It _hurts!”_ There were tears pouring down his cheeks, then. He was sure he looked like hell, his boxers rode up on his thighs from how much he’d shifted around the bed trying to find some kind of comfort.

“If it’s heat then – well – you know how we’re supposed to help you babe. We’ve gotta find an alpha willing to help you. I wouldn’t mind if Liam –“

“No! _No!_ He’s your boyfriend. I don’t – I don’t need an alpha to get me through this.” He panted. “People do this on their own, don’t they?”

“Louis –“

“Don’t they?!”

“Yeah – yeah. It’s possible. But. Okay. Liam and I will uh, go get you some stuff to… help.” _Fuck._ Louis hadn’t even thought about that. He hadn’t thought about _needing_ things. But every second that passed made it all hurt so much more and he just couldn’t handle it much longer. If this was a heat – he knew what he had to do. So he nodded.

Zayn was gone not long after that, then there was silence.

Before long, there were the long thuds of Liam’s footsteps and his door was opening again. Louis suddenly felt the need to cry again. Since when had Liam smelled so _nice?_

“Hey, babe.” Liam said, pulling his desk chair up beside the bed. But he didn’t touch him. Louis figured that was a good idea.

“What’re you – thought you and Zayn were –“

“If I leave you could drop. We’d be gone more than forty minutes and I don’t want to risk losing you.” Louis whined again. Liam looked like it was straining him to sit in the room with him, the way his knuckles were white with how he was gripping the chair telling more than enough. Liam was quiet for a moment, “Louis. I was reading a little bit about this, yeah? About omegas who haven’t had a heat in so long that their bodies start to reject it when it starts.”

“I –“

“Shh. I’m gonna tell you this, okay?” Louis nodded, another whine coming from the back of his throat. “It basically says that … you’re going to need an alpha to get you through this or it won’t go away.” Louis’ eyes filled with tears.

“I can’t.”

“If no one else – I wouldn’t mind helping a friend out. That was Zayn’s idea. There would be nothing awkward – “

“Yes there would be! It would be _so_ weird later.” Liam sighed, tensing up again because of being around an omega in distress. But Louis was quiet again a while before he closed his eyes and, “Harry. That guy – that alpha from the party. Harry. Ask him. Please.”

Liam blinked. “Okay. I’ll call him now. I’ll be back in five minutes.”

If Louis listened through the walls – it wasn’t anyone’s business but his own. But the one sided conversation made his stomach twist further, the shame building up and his face turning red.

“Harry? I have a huge favor to ask you…. You remember Louis from the party? …. Yeah that one… Well, um, he’s in heat… I know, I know he said he was a beta … it’s a long story, okay? He hasn’t had a heat in four years and only an alpha can get him through this one… I can’t – he said he won’t let me… No, not yet … Okay. See you then.” And then the voices were quiet and Louis felt dizzy. He felt high. He felt like there was nothing in the world that could stop him from anything and his eyes fell shut as he let the feeling take over.

“-Louis, Louis can you hear me?” Louis blinked a few times before he whined, the heat in his stomach and all over his body suddenly overwhelming. It was Liam. Liam woke him up and he was crying. He wasn’t sure he’d ever cried this much.

“Hurts. Everything hurts.” Liam bit his lip, brushing his hands through Louis’ hair to try and comfort him.

“Harry will be here in five minutes. I wanted to wake you up and tell you.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” He repeated over and over, the pain digging deep into his stomach and making him cry out again.

He’d accepted that he was going through heat. Anything that could make it help, he’d accept, even if that meant that an alpha had to help.

“I’m sorry you’re in pain, love. It’ll be better soon – I promise.” The ‘I promise’ rang over and over in Louis’ head and kept him grounded, kept him conscious and aware of the fact that soon he would feel better – than an alpha was making a promise and alpha promises couldn’t be broken could they?

No. Of course they couldn’t. That was proven when Harry walked into the room and Liam ran away after a quick kiss to his forehead and a thank you to the other man.

Harry sat at the edge of his bed after a long moment of just staring at him. Louis wanted to scream. Why was he here if he wasn’t going to _help?_

“Louis – I – I need to hear you say that you want me to help you.”

“Please help me. Please please please… hurts.” He’d never imagined himself begging for anything in his life – but the words came out of his mouth before he could even really think about them. Harry’s pupils suddenly grew wider and Louis whined again. Harry pulled his boxers down his thighs, eyebrows suddenly knitting together when he saw Louis’ erection – purple and painful looking.

“Lou, have you touched yourself at all?” His voice was laced with concern.

“No – no. Couldn’t. Can’t. You.” And it didn’t even take Harry a moment to comply, a hand wrapping around his cock and tugging once, twice, three times before Louis was coming, whines still coming from the back of his throat, and he let out a sigh of relief. It still hurt. Everything still hurt – but it was just a little less.

“Louis, babe, I need you to focus okay. Stay with me, please?” Harry was so gentle – his voice was so enticing. He couldn’t do anything more than listen. So he nodded and just looked up at him. He was still clothed. Why was he still in his clothes? “Have you ever had a heat?”

“Not since –“ He took in a deep breath as another wave of heat hit him “I presented.”

“How long?”

“Four years.”

“Shit.” Harry cursed out. “Okay, alright. I’m gonna help you okay? I’m gonna help.” Louis was whining again, reaching out to touch Harry. Everything _hurt_ and he knew Harry could make him feel better. He couldn’t help but reach out and touch him, grabbed his shirt and pulled him close enough to kiss him.

He came again, just from the way Harrys lips moved against his and the way his tongue pushed into his mouth and completely took _control._ He felt dizzy – felt like he was on a cloud and Harry was holding him up. “Harry, Harry, Harry,” he felt himself saying until Harry finally – _finally_ got his shirt off and he wasn’t too clothed anymore.

“I’m gonna – I’m gonna prep you, kay?” Harry said and Louis was nodding. He wasn’t sure what to do – he felt so desperate – but it was _good._ Having Harry there made everything feel better. He didn’t register Harry taking his boxers the rest of the way off until he felt him spreading his legs slightly and a finger was prodding at his entrance. Harry was looking at him like he meant everything in the world and it made him feel incredible. “Christ, Lou. You’re so wet.”

“Please, Harry. Need something –“

“Okay, okay. Shh. I’ve got you.” Was all he said before there were two fingers inside of him. Louis’ head fell back against the pillow as little moans came from the back of his throat. His eyes were squeezed shut, just taking in every feeling – every feeling of how much _deeper_ Harry’s fingers could go than his own ever had. Then his fingers were bending and prodding in different angles and he almost screamed when he brushed right over his _spot_ and he could have sworn he saw white.

“Harry – Harry – Ah.” He was whining, moaning, his legs spreading wider instinctively from how good it all felt. His fingers were going up against that same spot over and over until Louis came again for the third time just from Harry’s hands.

The ache beneath his skin was numbed down to just a dull throb, finally. Harry pulled him into his lap and kissed his shoulder softly. “You’re so good for me, baby. Such a good boy, yeah?” He wasn’t sure why the affection was making him _preen._ Harry was making him feel things he’d never felt before and it was incredible. “How are you feeling?”

“’m okay.”

“Good. Lets get you cleaned up and get something to eat, then. Before it gets worse.” He nodded. “I’m gonna be right back.” Was all his said before he was out the door, returning a few moments later with a wet cloth and he was running over his stomach, wiping away the come that was sticking to his skin. He placed another kiss to his shoulder, this time his lips lingering there a moment longer. He figured there was something behind it – but he’d ask later. When he knew he wasn’t going to be a mess again in a few minutes.

 

Louis sat up against the headboard as he waited for Harry to come back up to his room with the food he’d promised to bring. He’d been gone for a little more than a half an hour and the itch that was burning under his skin was slowly getting worse.

He wasn’t sure when he started crying – but when Harry came back, he was immediately pulled into his arms and he was petting his hair. “What’s wrong, babe? You okay?”

“Scared. Didn’t think you would come back.”

“Why wouldn’t I come back?” He sounded genuine, but it just _hurt._

“Because I’m disgusting – I’m a _liar._ I didn’t – tell you –“ He couldn’t breath as well as he had been able to before. Harry didn’t even miss a beat before replying.

“Hey, hey, Louis. Calm down. Love, I need you to calm down okay? I don’t think you’re disgusting and I don’t think you’re a liar. I know how hard this is for you, okay? But it’s all going to be okay. I won’t leave again. I promise.” He just nodded, leaning his head on him and letting Harry’s shirt catch his tears.

“Kay.” He said in the smallest voice he’d ever heard himself speak in. “Can we eat now? I’m hungry.”

“Yeah. Course. I brought Chineese.”

“You’re the best.” Harry cracked a smile and handed him his take out box with a fork. They ate in silence for a while, until the heat came back and Louis was a whining mess.

 

The entire first day, Harry’s cock didn’t come anywhere near Louis’ bum and it wasn’t _fair._ He wasn’t sure why – but every time he tried to ask, Harry would make up some other way to come and he’d forget what he was asking.

Harry was kissing up his thighs, breath teasing over his cock in the kind of way that made Louis want to shout before he pushed his thighs up further and his tongue – _oh._ His tongue licked over his hole and Louis had never made _that_ noise before. It was so much – almost too much but not enough at the same time. Tears were pooling in his eyes and he was moaning louder than he had the entire day before. “Ah – H-Harry I can’t – too much.” Harry didn’t listen, just pushed a finger in beside his tongue and pressed it right against his prostate, pressing against it relentlessly until Louis was biting down on his fist to keep from screaming.

Harry pulled away when he did that – tearing a wounded noise from his throat. “Those noises – they’re _mine._ Don’t keep them from me.” The tone in his voice made Louis whimper and he could feel more slick come from his hole.

“S-sorry Harry I –“ But before he could finish his sentence, Harry was back at it, fingers and tongue buried in his arse until he’d come three times from that alone.

He was happy.

 

Later that day, he was riding on Harry’s cock, his hands resting against the other man’s chest as he moved himself around and Harry’s hands placed firmly on his hips, helping him when he needed to go up and down. Harry’s moans were _beautiful._ They were more than what Louis could have hoped for and every time he moved just right to get Harry to moan – he felt so much better. “So pretty – Louis you’re so pretty like this. You look so nice riding me like that.”

“Feels –“ another moan “So good.” He’d ended up stopping most of his movements and just making little figure eights with his hips at that point – so Harry slid out and flipped them back over, getting Louis on his back with one of his legs propped up on Harry’s shoulder and fucked back into him. He was moaning again – incoherent streams of words and curses coming out of his mouth before he came again. He’d lost count of how many times it had been. Harry thrust into him a few more times, kissing at his shoulder before, “Harry, knot me. Please. Want it.” But Harry just blinked at him and, “Shit. Okay. Yeah.” When he remembered he’d put on a condom. So he did, moved his hips quickly until Louis felt it – felt Harry’s knot _growing_ inside of him before it caught on his rim and it was so much.

Harry moved them onto their sides and wrapped his arms around Lou’s waist, pressing another kiss to his shoulder. Louis fell asleep happily like that – with Harry wrapped around him. He felt _safe._

 

When he woke up, he didn’t really feel warm. His bum hurt pretty badly, but he didn’t feel warm. Somehow during his sleep he’d ended up back on top of Harry, with his nose pressed into the part of his neck where his scent was the strongest. He was sated and happy and relaxed and everything felt _okay._ “Do you need me?” Harry asked with his eyes still closed, arms wrapped around him.

“No. I think it’s over.”

“Kay. I’m gonna sleep some more, then.” Louis nodded and ended up falling asleep, too. He figured he and Harry would have to talk eventually, but after not sleeping for more than an hour or so at a time for the last few days – they both needed their rest.

 

“Lou, babe, wake up. I brought you some breakfast.” Was what he woke up to a few hours later. Harry was sat beside him on the bed, a bowl of cereal for each of them in his hands and he handed one over to him.

“Thanks.” He said with a smile, taking the bowl and eating. He felt so _clingy._ Everything about him wanted to just hold on to Harry and keep him there with him to keep him safe. He wasn’t sure what he needed to be kept safe from – but he knew Harry was there and could take care of him.

Right?

They ate together in silence and Harry eventually took their bowls down to the kitchen and set them in the sink.

“Lou, babe.”

“Yeah?”

“We should talk a little bit, yeah? About what happened?” Maybe he should have seen it coming – maybe he should have expected that he and Harry would have to talk about what happened eventually. But it didn’t stop the dreadful feeling that filled his gut when he said that. Harry’s face softened and he pulled him into his lap again. “Hey, hey it’s nothing bad. I just. I want to ask you about some stuff, okay? That’s all.”

“Okay.” He laid his head on Harry’s shoulder again.

“Don’t worry about feeling clingy either. It’s okay. I know how omegas get after heat.” Maybe that should have calmed him down – but all it really did was make him jealous. Jealous of whatever omega Harry had been with before him. It was stupid.

“Okay I just – Okay.” He didn’t know what to say. He was in the middle of feeling trapped and comforted – like who he was was all coming down crashing on top of him all at once and he couldn’t stop it – couldn’t breathe beneath all of it.

“Why’d you start taking suppressants, Lou?” So they were going right into the deep questions. Okay.

“I um.” He swallowed hard. “I don’t know. A lot of reasons.” But Harry just quirked an eyebrow that told him he should continue, elaborate. “Okay – I mean. I –“ He hadn’t told anyone this in years. It felt weird. “I’m the only omega in my family. They’re all _alphas._ So when I presented I – ran away.” He took a little breath. “And on my first night out there – this group of alphas surrounded me and tried to-“ Harry pet his hair as the tears streamed down his face. “I was so scared all the time – so scared to even go outside by myself.”

“You’re not really supposed to go outside by yourself, babe.” Louis felt ill. He knew the laws. He knew how little freedoms omegas really had.

“Exactly. So. I didn’t want that. I didn’t _want_ to be scared and not allowed out without an escort and I didn’t want my family to disown me.”

“So you ran from it.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m so sorry you felt that this was the only way out. I’m so, so sorry. And I can’t believe Liam allowed you to –“

“Liam didn’t allow me to take them. He never liked the idea of me taking the pills. But he knew I would whether he wanted me to or not.”

“Yeah. I can see that you don’t like to be told what to do.” Louis was crying again.

“I know! I know I’m just – I’m a terrible omega. I shouldn’t – I _can’t_ be an omega. I’m not – it’s not me!” He felt like he was going to break down, like everything was suddenly too much. Yesterday he was beta Louis – and today he’s omega Louis and it was making his head spin. Everyone would know soon. His life would never be the same. Nothing would work out the same ever again.

“Okay, babe, I think you need to calm down. Go ahead and drop down for me, okay? I’ll pull you back up soon.” Was all he heard from Harry before he was sleeping – a deeper sleep than he’d had in a long, long time. It felt like he was at peace.

 

“Louis? Can you hear me? Come on. Back up, all the way.” He blinked a few times – eyes coming into focus and Harry was still there with him. “That’s it. Good boy.” He was still in Harry’s lap, his head resting on his shoulder and Harry rubbed little circles in his back.

“What was that?”

“It’s something Alphas can do for their omegas when they’re under distress. It’s just a way we’re able to take care of you. You know that, right Louis? You know alphas are supposed to want to protect you?”

“I… guess.”

“I’m here to protect you and so is Liam. Zayn, too. We’re all here for you, okay?”

“Okay.” It was weird – hearing that. It felt like everything was falling into place, then, all at once. He really did have Liam and Zayn – and it seemed like he had Harry, too. “Harry?”

“Yeah, love?”

“Why do you care so much?”

“I’m quite fond of you Louis.” He smiled softly. “When I thought you were a beta – I was actually almost disappointed.”

“Why?”

“Because I knew you were so cool and nice – and I wanted to take you out on dates and be there for you forever – like, a weird connection. I don’t know what it was.” Louis understood. He felt it, too.

“But betas aren’t fertile. I’ve always wanted kids one day and I’ve always dreamed of having an omega mate, you know? So I was disappointed because I found this great – perfect guy who I was scared I wouldn’t have a future with if we clicked.” Louis’ breath hitched.

“But now?”

“I’d love to take you out some time, Lou. I know we did this a little backwards, yeah? Fucking first then dating – but now you know how much I care about you and how fond of you I really am. So will you have me?”

“You don’t even have to ask, Harold. You had me at hello.” Harry just smiled that same dimpled smile he fell in love with the first time he saw him – and Louis felt like he was floating again.

 

 

 

Louis didn’t leave his room a while after that. It had been so much easier to accept and not be ashamed of the fact that he was an omega when he _wasn’t_ one. When he could hide behind the façade of another secondary gender – he could tell himself that he was a proud omega. He’d always thought that he really was a proud omega.  
But being cared for so gently – so kindly – but Harry just ended up making him cry. He cried for hours and hours after the other man left. He craved the touch of an alpha – craved to be cared for – even if he was a stubborn shit most of the time. He knew he was – he knew that no alpha would ever want to properly care for an omega that didn’t act like the obedient little doll that they all seemed to want.

He knew Harry would never want him.

No matter what he said. Everything he said about having a future and making a life together – Louis knew Harry would get tired of his mouth and even more tired of his attitude before long. No alpha would ever want to have to _tame_ an omega.

He knew that no one ever would. He knew that he would probably grow old and die alone – probably end up in one of those clinics for abandoned omegas who’s alphas had left them or couldn’t find one to care for them.

He assumed fate would be laughing when he was shoved through those doors. That probably would have been where his father would have taken him if he’d found out what he’d presented as. Omegas were supposed to be in an alphas care at all times. He’d done a little reading on his phone the night before about the laws for omegas. They were all passed under the _Omega Safety Act of 2003_ but to him it just felt like a way to box them in.

He didn’t want to be under those strict rules.

But now everyone knew what he was and knew that he wasn’t a beta – that he was just a sad little omega who had managed to harm himself in the process of trying to defy nature. He wasn’t sure if this really felt any worse than it had when he had to leave home. He wasn’t sure if this – this _finally_ accepting who he was – was worse than when he’d first realized it.

But it felt like it was.

He’d been an omega for four years – but not once in those four years had he _accepted_ that he was an omega. Until then. Until he was forced to because nothing could hide the fact that he was one anymore.

He cried harder.

Liam came into his room later that night with an invitation down to eat supper with them and of course he had to accept. If nothing else could be normal, at least that one, constant aspect of his life could be.

But the table was silent. It wasn’t filled with Zayn’s usual witty jokes or Liam’s cute little laugh and Liam telling them about what they’d done at the lab that day or Zayn telling them all about the new comics his production was putting out.

It was silent.

It was silent because of _him._

He felt ill again and it was too much. “Louis – are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Okay, babe. Just. We’re here for you, kay? I can’t imagine how hard this all must be for you – but we’re here. Always.” He just nodded. At least Liam had broken the silence – and that much put him at least slightly at ease.

He knew Liam could sense his emotions and could tell he was actually definitely very far from okay. But it was one of the things that he loved about Liam, that he didn’t push when he wasn’t really willing to speak about it. Zayn, however, was a bit of a different story. Zayn was looking at him like he knew something was off, too.

When he was doing the dishes like always, Zayn cornered him.

“I know you’re not okay. Talk to me, babe. What’s going on in that head of yours?” The other man said, wrapping his arms around his waist. Louis just sighed, wiping the water off of his hands on the nearby towel.

“I’m thinking about calling my parents.” Zayn was really quiet for a while like he always was when he was thinking.

“I feel like that an awesome first step for figuring yourself out, babe. And if they don’t accept you for who you are, you know Li and I are always going to be here for you. Always. No matter what.”

“But you can’t be. You guys won’t want me living with you forever. What happens when you two mate or want to start a family? You won’t want me here, hovering around like a sad little omega without a life.”

“Lou, you know that’s not true. You’re our family – and if your parents don’t accept you – I’ll claim as the alpha in charge of your protection. You’ll always be family, okay? I shouldn’t have let you stay on those pills as long as I did and I owe you an awful lot to make up for not helping. But even if that wasn’t the case – you are our family, Lou.” Liam chimed in after he spoke, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks, guys. You’re really the best.”

 

He put it off for a long while. Instead of calling his parents that night, he decided to call Harry. It had been a little less than a week since his heat – but he still wanted to see him again. The phone only rang twice before he answered, his voice sounding a little sleepy when he croaked out a, “Hello?”

“Oh – sorry. Did I wake you up?”

“Yeah, but it’s late. I should have been up a while ago, so thanks, babe.” He heard some shuffling. It was almost two in the afternoon, so he didn’t really feel bad. “What’s up?”

“I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out?”

“Yeah, sure. Got anything in mind?”

“Anything. I’m not picky.”

“Okay. Do you wanna come over and maybe watch a film? I can cook you some dinner.”

“Sure!” He cringed at how enthusiastic he sounded. “I can be ready in like an hour.”

“Alright. I’ll see you in an hour.” Louis decided to shower and get dressed in his favorite red jeans within the hour he was waiting. He went and told Zayn and Liam that he was going on a date with Harry and Liam just grinned and winked.

Louis threw a piece of bread at him.

 

When harry picked him up, he wasn’t sure why he was so shocked at his car. It was a _beautiful_ car, really. A big, black range rover and Louis was actually in love with it. “I cannot believe you didn’t tell me about your car before like – right now. This is an important detail, Harold.” Harry just laughed.

“Hello to you, too, love.” Louis blushed again. Harry had an awkward talent of being able to make him blush whenever he wanted to. “What made you decide to call?” Louis almost felt uncomfortable before Harry spoke again. “I’m glad you did, missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” He said with a shy smile, looking down to his lap. This all felt _weird._ It felt weird because his body was reacting to Harry – making him want to be _good_ for him. He’d never once in his life acted like this – never acted like a docile person. But it was quiet again for a while, the drive taking a bit longer than Louis would have expected. “Are we still gonna do that footie game?”

“If you want, sure. When will you be free?”

“I’m always free, now.” Harry put a hand on his thigh and squeezed softly.

“I know, love. But that’s a good thing, yeah? You’re not in danger anymore.”

“Yeah. I know.” He was slowly getting used to the idea of not being there for his once-upon-a-time clients anymore. He told them all what happened and that the pills wouldn’t work forever – that they stopped working for him. It had been another weight lifted off of his shoulders.

The rest of the ride was in silence, Louis looking out the window and watching everything pass by him. He felt oddly comfortable, then. Everything was starting to go his way. It was an odd thought that all he had to do was accept who he was and everything stated going his way.

He was happy. Genuinely happy. Not the kind of _I’m settling for this_ happy that he’d been before. Louis had zoned out until Harry was tapping him, telling him they were back at his place and helping him out of the car.

“Harry – you don’t have to help me. I’m – I can do that by myself.”

“Do you want to? Or do you want me to take care of you? It’s your choice, Lou.” Louis was quiet for a while and Harry just smirked, knowing he won. Of course he wanted Harry to take care of him – it had been what he’d been craving for the last four years. Louis wouldn’t admit it, though. Never.

“Harry!” He cried out as soon as they were inside, mouth wide open in surprise.

“What is it, love? You alright?”

“You didn’t – you didn’t mention you lived in –“ he didn’t even know a word for it. It was a _huge_ house – everything in it was obviously expensive. He’d gotten used to living with Liam’s wages. Liam made a lot of money doing what he did, but he didn’t make _this_ much. “You have all of this owning _one_ record store?”

“Well… I do own the one record store. But I also own the enterprise.”

“Harry!”

“Hey, I didn’t think it was important to mention, yeah? I didn’t want you to think differently of me because I have a bit of money.”

“I wouldn’t have.”

“Then why does it matter, love? You look awfully surprised.”

“It really – It doesn’t matter I guess. I’m just surprised. You don’t act like a rich person – I guess?”

“How do … ‘rich people’ act?”

“Like my father.” He wasn’t sure why he decided to say that – why he decided to reveal that little but so significant piece of information about himself, but the way Harry’s face softened and how he pulled him into a hug afterwards made everything feel okay again.

“I don’t know much about your family, love, but whenever you feel like opening up for me, I’m here to listen. Whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you, Harry.” He was smiling again.

“How about some food and a movie, then?” He nodded with a smile, sticking close to the alpha and watching as he tossed his jacket over the couch. “I’m gonna start cooking. You can make yourself at home, or you can come watch, anything you want, babe.”

“Can I come watch?”

“Course.” He followed Harry to the kitchen, sitting on one of the island chairs and watching Harry pull all of the ingredients out of the cupboards. He tossed a few things into a pan that Louis certainly couldn’t name and put various spices on top of some chicken and – _wow –_ Harry really could cook. He looked like a professional as he tossed seemingly random things inside of the pan and poured other things into another bowl and did so many things at once that Louis couldn’t really even keep up.

“How’d you learn to cook?” He asked after a while, when Harry put something in the oven and didn’t seem so busy.

“My mum taught me. She used to cook for all of us every night and I loved to watch.”

“I can’t cook at all. I’m glad you can.” He said with a little laugh.

“Oh, yeah. I heard about that time you burned Liam’s toaster. He laughed about that for _weeks.”_ Louis blushed again, pouting just a little.

“In my defense, the toaster shouldn’t _have_ a setting that high if it’s just going to create burnt bricks!” Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly.

“It’s alright that you don’t know how to cook. I don’t mind doing it for you whenever you’d like.” Louis was smiling again. Harry made him smile more than anyone ever had, made butterflies well up in his stomach and happiness fill his chest. He’d never been this happy around someone – never been this happy in _general._ He’d never thought that soul mates were a real thing – but if he had to say that they were, he might just say that Harry was his.

 

They ate together, random jokes and stories filling what normally would just be silence with anyone else. Harry told _so many_ terrible jokes that by the end, Louis was just rolling his eyes at them. But he was very fond of his curly haired alpha.

“I’m quite fond of you.” Harry admitted after they finished eating as Louis was helping him do the dishes. (He’d claimed it was the least he could do, even if Harry hadn’t really wanted to let him help.)

“I’m quite fond of you too.” He said with a grin, standing up on his tip toes and kissing Harry on the cheek.

“No, really. Like. I feel like we’ve known each other so much longer than we really have. It’s so strange that I just care so much for you already, even if I’ve only known you for less than a month.”

“I care about you a lot, too. I’m glad I’m not the only one, though, because all of these feelings are just hitting me so hard and so quickly and I don’t even – like – it’s hard for me to even _have_ these feelings – but it’s easy with you.” Harry kissed him chastely, threading his fingers through his hair softly.

“Would you like to be my boyfriend?” Louis smiled again.

“Yes. Definitely.”

“Stay tonight?” Louis just nodded, squeaking when the larger man picked him up and kissed his neck softly. “Good.”

They went back to the living room, both of them settling on a comedy movie from Netflix. Louis wound up on Harry’s lap somewhere around half way through the movie and, really, he was comfortable like that. Harry’s arms wrapped around his waist and a few, random kisses against his neck. It was such a comfortable place to be.

Harry kissed his neck again, one of the little, random affectionate gestures that he’d been giving for the entirety of the movie when Louis decided he wanted Harry in bed for more than sleeping. He’d kind of had the idea since before the movie started – but now he felt like it was the perfect opportunity. He shifted around on the larger man’s lap once – innocent enough – when his phone started ringing. Harry hummed softly as he picked it up and saw that it was Liam. “It’s Li. I should answer.”

“Yeah. Go ahead.” Harry sounded genuine enough, so he decided to just go ahead and answer.

“Hey, Li. What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing. I was just wondering where you were I guess. You’ve never missed supper before.”

“Is Zayn asleep?”

“Yeah.”

“I asked him to tell you I was going to Harry’s.” He said with a little laugh. “Sorry.”

“You’re with Harry?” He could practically _hear_ the smirk in Liam’s voice.

“Yeah.”

“Tell him Zayn and I are coming over. He owes us some beer!”

“Wait Liam –“ But the line went dead. “So. Liam and Zayn are coming over because you owe them beer, I guess.” Harry laughed again.

“Sounds like something Liam would do. Sounds like we’re gonna have another movie night.”

 

Harry was completely right about them having another movie night. The four of them were all inside of Harry’s house, piled inside of the living room and watching _Love, Actually_ as per Harry’s request. Liam ended up not even touching the beer – even though that had been his excuse to come over. Louis thought it was cute that he felt like he needed an excuse to come over and check up on him.

It was almost the end of the movie, and Louis was bored. It wasn’t that he didn’t love this movie – he did – it was just that he didn’t really _want_ to be there. Not with all four of them. He’d kind of hoped that that night would have been just for him and Harry. Even if he thought it was endearing that Liam would come all the way here just to check up on him, it didn’t mean that he didn’t still want his alone time. 

Zayn was, seemingly, actually watching the movie pretty intently, and Liam was staring at him mostly, so Louis decided to keep going through with his little _plan._ He shifted his hips again, innocently once again. Harry didn’t react. There was a blanket tossed over the two of them and Harry’s arms were still wrapped around his waist. He did it again – but this time with a little more intent, purposely grinding down into Harry’s crotch.

Harry’s hand moved against his side, almost like a warning. But Louis never had been good at doing what he was told. So he moved again, glancing over to Liam and Zayn to make sure neither of them were looking. They weren’t and it completely fueled him to keep going. In a way, he wanted to push Harry over that edge – wanted to make him be a little _less_ gentle with him. All Harry had been with him to this point was gentle, always being the perfect gentlemen and – Louis loved that, he did but he wanted more. He wanted the rough parts of it, too.

So he wasn’t even subtle when he ground down against Harry’s cock – feeling it thicken against his thigh. “What do you think you’re doing love?” Harry whispered in his ear, his voice a bit lower than normal which made Louis’ tummy swirl with a bit of heat. He didn’t answer, instead just rolled his hips again, a teasing, nonstop rhythm finally building in his movements. Zayn and Liam were still not looking and Harry’s grip was getting tighter on his waist. Louis loved it. The credits started rolling at the end of the movie, and Harry’s hand suddenly slid down his thigh, gripping it tightly almost in another warning.

“Well, I’m pretty tired.” Liam said and Zayn nodded in agreement.

“I’m gonna stay here tonight. I’ll see you guys tomorrow, kay?” Louis said with a smile to his friends.

“All right Lou. See you tomorrow.” They both stood and started towards the door. The only sounds were the music from the credits, but once the door was closed firmly behind Zayn and Liam, Harry spoke.

“That wasn’t a good boy thing to do, Louis.” He spoke so lowly in his ear that it sent shivers up his spine.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Harry.”

“Oh, really?” Harry kissed his shoulder, a gesture Louis had come to love. “Maybe I should explain then, yeah? Go on into the bedroom and wait for me. Sit on the bed.” Louis felt all the breath leave his lungs. But when he stood – he didn’t really know where he was going. Harry grinned softly. “Last door on the right.” He nodded and just went off to find where he was supposed go.

His own cock was half hard in his jeans, aching to be touched. Harry had told him to sit on the bed – but something inside of him didn’t _want_ to be good then. So he went to the windows – floor to ceiling, but he’d bask in how nice the room was later – and looked outside. He pulled the curtains back, looking at the night sky. It was filled with stars, slightly dimmed by the artificial light around them, but the view was still stunning.

“I thought I told you to sit on the bed.” Harry said, coming behind him and placing his hands on Louis’ hips.

“Mm, I don’t remember that.” His voice squeaked – it was obvious he was lying – but maybe Harry needed to know that this was the game he wanted to play.

“You’re being a bad boy tonight, maybe I should teach you a bit of a lesson, hm?” Louis’ breath caught in his throat, then, but he just shrugged. That didn’t seem to be the answer that Harry was looking for, though, because he was being pulled into his arms when Harry sat on the bed. “Maybe I should spank you, teach you who’s in charge.” Louis couldn’t help the whine from the back of his throat, followed by a breathy, content sigh. Harry positioned him over his lap, then, and pulled his jeans down over his arse. “Okay, baby, I’m gonna use a color system, okay? Do you know what that is?”

“I think so.”

“Okay. I’ll explain it anyway, just in case. I’m gonna ask you your color – green if you’re doing well and want to keep going, yellow if something’s wrong and we’ll stop and talk about it, and red if you want to stop completely, no hard feelings, no questions asked. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“What’s your color?”

“Green.” Louis was beyond content. He loved that Harry was such a gentle dominant, even when Louis was over his lap about to be spanked. But Harry didn’t say anything after that – the atmosphere felt like it shifted all over again and Harry laid that first smack on his arse. It didn’t hurt – he knew Harry wasn’t hitting him with the intention to hurt him.

“Let’s go over what you did tonight then, shall we?”

“I don’t – know what you’re talking about.” Louis continued, trying to keep up his innocent act. Harry smacked him again and a little moan came from the back of his throat.

“First, you wanted to grind on me while we had company.” Another smack. Louis was fully hard now.

“Second, you continued even after I tried to warn you what would happen.” Two more smacks. Louis slowly started rutting against Harry’s thigh, another breathless moan coming from his mouth.

“Third, you didn’t sit on the bed like a good boy like I told you to.” Three more smacks. Louis moaned louder – a whimper following right after. He rutted against Harry’s thigh again – desperate for any kind of friction against his cock.

“Now you want to rut against my thigh without permission?” Four more smacks and Louis’ body felt like jelly. He felt like he was floating again and it was _amazing._ Louis’ breath was coming out hard and fast and he whined softly when Harry started rubbing into the sore, warm spots on his bum.

“If you want to get off, you’re gonna have to earn it, baby. Get on your knees.” Louis scrambled off of Harry’s lap – getting down on his knees. Harry reached down with a smile, threading his fingers through Louis’ hair gently. “What’s your color, baby?”

“Green. Still green.” Harry smiled again before looking down at him and falling back into his role, quirking an eyebrow expectantly. “What are you waiting for, then?” And Louis blushed. His entire face felt warm as he went to unbutton Harry’s jeans, popping it off and undoing the zipper. He really couldn’t believe that they were playing this out so easily. It was another reason for the fondness growing in his chest for his alpha. But once his jeans were undone, he pulled them down and worked with his boxers, pulling them down as well.

“Take your shirt off first, baby.” Louis nodded again, pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it to the side.

He felt the air leave his lungs all over again when Harry’s cock sprang free, hard and _huge_ and Louis really didn’t remember it being that _big._ But he glanced up at Harry through his eyelashes, biting his lip softly before taking the tip into his mouth. He gave a gentle suck, swirling his tongue around before pushing his head forward.

Harry’s fingers were threading through his hair again, pulling softly. Louis loved his hair played with – loved how Harry’s fingers felt when they went through it. “Yeah, just like that baby. Look so good like that, look so good with your mouth on my cock. Use your other hand and play with your nipples a little, yeah? Trust me.” Louis bobbed his head again, using his hand to get to the parts he couldn’t reach with his mouth and using his free hand to go and circle around one of his nipples. It took a moment for it to really start feeling _good_ but the little nub hardened under his soft touches and send little, warm sparks down to his stomach. His cock was so hard, almost painfully so, and it was resting against his tummy. He was moaning around Harry’s cock, the vibrations making the other man moan louder, too. “Keep going baby, play with the other one a little bit. But don’t touch yourself. I’m gonna come like this, then I’m gonna fuck you, make you feel good for taking your punishment like a good boy.”

Louis hummed, pressing his tongue a bit harder against a vein at the bottom of Harry’s cock and moaned when the alpha pulled _hard_ at his hair. All of the different sensations were almost overwhelming – he felt good in so many different places.

Harry moaned again, taking in a sharp breath before, “I’m gonna come.” And it was barely a few moments later before he was coming down Louis’ throat and he pulled back with a content sigh, licking anything left off of his lips.

“Shit, you’re so beautiful, Lou. So beautiful. My boy, my omega.” He blushed slightly and looked down to the ground. He’d never been a shy person before he met Harry – before he met Harry who knew exactly what to say to make him blush and speechless. “You want me to fuck you now? Make you feel good, too?” Louis nodded, reaching his arms up for Harry to pick him up. Harry just smiled, reaching his arms down and picking Louis up before setting him down on the bed, kissing him softly.

“What’s your color, babe?”

“Green.”

“Kay. Can you bring your knees up to your chest for me?”

“Mhm.” He said before grabbing his thighs, pulling them close up to his chest. He watched as Harry shed the rest of his clothes, tossing his shirt somewhere in the same direction Louis had tossed his own and kicking his pants off from around his ankles.

Harry came back over, walking slowly as his weight settled into the bed behind Louis. “Awe, your bum’s still a bit red. Does it hurt?”

“No. I liked that.” Harry chuckled softly.

“Yeah, I could kind of tell.” Harry brought a finger to Louis’ hole, rubbing around the rim without pressing his finger inside, making Louis whimper again. “Should I let you come baby? Even after you’ve been a bad boy?”

“Please – please. Wanna come.” He was whining again, finger nails digging into his own thighs.

“I don’t know – you took your punishment like a good boy, but I’m not sure you’ve been punished enough, hm?”

“Harry-“ He whined out again, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding as his alpha finally pushed a finger inside of him. Harry knew exactly where his prostate was and immediately went to press against it, rubbing his finger in slow cirlces over the sensitive area until there were tears pricking at Louis’ eyes. “Harry – I’m – close.” He was. It was almost pathetic how quickly he knew he was going to come. But as soon as he said he was close, Harry’s finger was gone. He squeezed at the base of Louis’ cock and made the feeling of needing to come go away almost immediately. He groaned out, almost frustrated.

“Patience, baby. You can come when I’m inside of you.” He whined, but Harry had two fingers in him, finally, avoiding his prostate this time but stretching and scissoring the digits.

“Tease – You’re – Harry, stop teasing me!” He was beyond frustrated, then, tears building further in the corners of his eyes. “I’m ready, please.” Harry doesn’t say anything, but Louis feels more shuffling on the bed before he hears the tearing of a condom and finally – _finally –_ Harry pushes inside of him.

Having Harry inside of him is an entirely different feeling from anything he could describe.

It always makes him feel so _full –_ so satisfied. He moans loudly when Harry pulls back, slamming his hips forwards quickly, each thrust with intent to make Louis feel _good._

“Such a pretty boy – so pretty. Look so good like this. You’re so – good for me.” Louis preens under the praise – it brings warmth to his face and brings him closer to the edge all the same. “Touch yourself, babe. Wanna come with you.” So he does – he wraps a hand around his cock and jerks himself to Harry’s thrusts, coming within four tugs and falling to the bed, content when Harry comes, too.

It’s silent a moment other than their heavy breaths. Harry gets up just a moment later and gets a cloth to clean them off, wiping Louis’ tummy clean and kisses him chastely. “You’re so good, Louis. So good for me.” He blushes again.

“Thank you, Harry.”

“Are you ready for sleep?” Harry asks with a smile, but Louis is already snoring. He was at ease, perfectly at peace. And if Harry whispered an unheard, “I think I’m falling for you.” Into another affectionate kiss to his shoulder, well, it was no one’s business but his own.

 

Waking up the next morning to Harry was an incredible feeling. Harry’s arms were wrapped tightly around Louis’ waist once again, and he was content. Everything in that moment felt like it was right – like nothing could ever go wrong again. He wanted to cherish that feeling and stay in it as long as he possibly could.

Harry was snoring softly behind him, his even breaths giving Louis another odd comfort. There was nothing he’d change about this moment, nothing he’d change about his life. He was satisfied being an omega – satisfied being _Harry’s_ omega.

He was content.

 

It was later that day, after Louis had gone home when he sat criss crossed on his bed, back against the headboard and phone in his hand that he didn’t feel at ease at all. He had the dialer open – his fingers hoovered over the numbers as his heart pounded so hard that he was sure he was about to keel over and die. It felt like he should.

But with a deep breath he let his fingers speed over the dial pad, pressing the familiar sequence and staring at it. His heart was still pounding, his mouth was dry, and he was almost sure he was _actually_ going to throw up this time.

But he didn’t.

The phone rang once and his first urge was to hang up.

But he didn’t.

The phone rang twice and he was going to throw up.

But he didn’t.

The phone rang three times and he was suddenly scared of not getting an answer before – “Hello?” and he was entirely certain he was going to cry.

But he didn’t.

“Mum.” He said in a soft voice and the other line was silent for so long that he almost thought that she had hung up.

“ _Louis?”_ The voice said from the other end, tears obvious in her voice and there was a sound of something being dropped in the background. “Louis – Louis baby. Oh my _God.”_

“I’m so sorry, mum. I’m so sorry.” He was crying, too. He wasn’t even sure what there was to say. Of course he owed an explanation – of course he’d have to tell her what he was - but he wasn’t sure how exactly he was to bring that up.

“No – don’t you say that. Just. Where are you, baby? Where have you been? It’s been – It’s been _years!_ Louis we thought you were –“

“I know. I’m so sorry.” He paused a second. “I just. I –“ Another pause. “I have a lot to tell you. But I’d like to tell you in person. Without dad, please.”

“Why without your father, love?”

“You’ll understand when I see you.”

“Well… alright baby. When? Where?”

“How about the park we used to go to? Tomorrow?”

“Okay. Okay. Yeah. I’ll um. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She still sounded like she was crying – but he just hoped that it was a happy cry. Really, his heart was in his throat and everything was hurting again and he didn’t have a single clue what to feel.

He just knew he’d figure it out eventually.

 

It was the next morning around ten am when he found himself sitting on the swings he and his mum used to sit on when he was a kid. He could still fit without his hips being uncomfortable against the metal chains on either side – something he’d read was a property of being omega. Being small. Easier to control by alphas.

He’d sprayed himself with scent neutralizer right before he got out of the car. Liam had dropped him off with a supportive smile and the promise to drive by every half an hour and to be there as soon as possible if Louis ended up needing out. That was why Louis really did love Liam. He was so caring.

It was ten fifteen – when they’d agreed to meet – when his mother showed up.

She hugged him so tightly he was afraid he was going to break in half. But it was less than a few seconds before his arms were around her and they were just holding each other – as if trying to hold together the relationship that he’d single handedly destroyed.

“My boy.” She said softly, placing a kiss to the top of his head. “I’ve missed you so much. Its so nice to see you again.” He could tell she was trying to keep from crying, but they separated and she ended up sitting on the swing beside him, just like always.

“I suppose I owe you an explanation, then.” He started with a little sigh.

“I know you too well Louis. I know you wouldn’t be here unless you were ready to tell me what happened. But you can tell me whenever you’re ready.”

“I-“ He paused, swallowing. “I left the day I presented. That morning, actually.” She was silent, knowing he’d explain on his own time. He was quiet for a while, the only sounds in the park the cars driving on the road nearby and the soft squeak from how he was pushing himself back and forth slowly. “I presented as omega.”

Everything around seemed to go silent, but he felt lighter. He felt like there was a weight off of his shoulders that he couldn’t quite imagine having carried for as long as he did.

“Oh, my God, Louis.” She said, putting a hand over her mouth again. “I can’t – you left after you presented because of _us?”_ He knew she was implying her and his father, and he couldn’t do much else than stare at the ground and nod.

“I knew you guys didn’t want an omega son. No one would want an omega son, right?”

“You’re my son, love. I love you no matter what – alpha, beta, omega, I love you. Your father does, too.” She was quiet. “I suppose I can understand where you got the idea from, though. Your father and I did talk quite a bit about you inheriting his business.” But she was quiet after that again. It was quiet for too long – much too long – and Louis almost said something, but she beat him to it. “Why did it take you four years to come back to us, Louis?”

“I-“ He took in a breath. “Well, there’s this medication that is supposed to be for alphas who are doctors to go into heat rooms where omegas have been dropped to spend their heats.” She nodded. “Those pills neutralize an omega’s scent and make us … made me… seem like a beta. No heats – alpha commands didn’t work on me – no clinginess – nothing.” He swallowed hard. “Until about two weeks ago. It stopped working. After four years and well – I don’t know. I went through my first heat – and I’d been with friends who were so omega-supportive for four years that I guess I’m just ready to accept what I am.” He paused. “Well, now that I don’t have a choice I guess it makes me seem kind of daft. But I guess that was my turning point. It’s not noble, but I feel better now.”

“Thank you for telling me, Louis.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly in her own. “I’m assuming you’re wearing spray, then?” He couldn’t help the laugh.

“Yeah. I was being careful in case I decided to chicken out and not tell you.” She actually laughed a little at that – which surprised him.

“You’ve always been an over thinker. Always tried to avoid any possible bad outcome of any situation, huh?” She grabbed his hand in hers, squeezing softly. “Come back home? Please? Your father wants to see you terribly – we miss having our boy at home.”

“I don’t know – The people I’m staying with might get worried and –“

“You can tell your alpha friend who keeps driving by when he drives by again.” She said with a little laugh and Louis’ face flushed red, “Just for one night, at least. Let me have my son back for one night?”

“Okay. Yeah. One night.”

 

 

His mother invited him over that night. He texted Liam and got a slightly worried but supportive response and he promised to call if anything bad happened. After he’d sent the text, his mother had taken him in her car back to Zayn and Liam’s house to get some clothes for the night. So he packed Harry’s hoodie that he’d kept after he’d stayed through his heat and a pair of jeans. One night. One night. It was only one night and well – he could handle one night.

He hoped nothing bad would happen, but in the end, he didn’t really know what to expect.

Going back down the old roads he’d been down as a child felt weird. He wasn’t sure what to feel when he first saw it again – when he went inside his old home for the first time in _years._ Almost everything looked the same – the same sofas, the same telly, the same dining room furniture, the same rule to take his shoes off at the door. It felt a little bit like shock.

“Welcome home, sweetie.” He didn’t consider this place home anymore. It wasn’t right in his head to consider this _home._ His home was with Zayn and Liam. This was just where his family lived. That was something he wasn’t sure he could ever change.

“Thanks, mom.” He smiled back.

“I’m gonna start on supper, then. Your father should be home within a half hour or so. Feel free to put your things in your – old room.” She almost sounded sad when she had to add _old_ to his room, but it just made Louis feel better. It kept him grounded with the reality that he wasn’t going to be here forever. He was only going to be here for one night – one night of being here and then he could be gone again.

“Thanks.” He gave with a shy smile and went up the stairs to his old bedroom.

Opening the door felt… surreal. Everything was _exactly_ how he’d left it. The only thing that seemed changed was the rubbish bin had been cleared and whatever plate of food he’d left on his desk the night before he left was gone, too. It was cleaner – but that was the only change. His bedspread was unchanged, the notebooks were still piled neatly on his desk, the rug was still kicked up on the left side like it had always been. His curtains were still tied and tossed up over the rod and the book he’d been reading was still sitting on the foot of his made up bed.

He took a shallow breath, afraid he was going to disturb something. This room was the _old_ Louis. This wasn’t him anymore. He wasn’t confident and self-assured and career oriented anymore. He didn’t study for hours per night or read books like his life depended on it. He didn’t feel right here.

Even his closet was still the same.

But he hung the clothes he had in his bag up on two clean hangers before moving to sit on the edge of his bed, thumbing over the pages of the half finished book. His heart hurt.

[Louis 16:47 pm ]

_Feels weird being here. Like its frozen or something._

[Liam 16:47 pm ]

_I hope everythings ok. Proud of u 4 doing this x_

He set his phone down on the bedside table and plugged it in after that. He knew this was the right thing to do. He really did owe his family this – to at least come back and give them an explanation. Maybe his father would reject him and send him on his way again – or maybe they’d both just love him all over again and he could have parents. There was a piece of him that actually hoped for the first, but the second option really did sound so much more desirable.

He sat there for a few minutes before making his way downstairs, glancing at all of the photos lining the staircase as he went. Many of them were of him when he was little, all the way up to when he’d disappeared. Then there were – two other kids? He stood there a moment and just looked at the picture, his heart rate picking up again.

“Hey, mom?” He called out, staying in his spot.

“Yeah, love?”

“Who are these girls?” He was chewing on his lip hard enough that he tasted blood.

“Oh – um. Louis, those are your sisters. I didn’t – I didn’t want to tell you earlier because… I didn’t want to overwhelm you. They’re at your grandmother’s house tonight.” He had _sisters?_ Sisters who he missed being born, missed their first words, missed _everything_ of the last few years they’d been alive and suddenly he didn’t feel well again.

“I – Don’t feel well.”

“Come sit down, love. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I should have.” But he didn’t say anything else, just returned to the living room and sat on the couch, accepting the water that his mother brought him shortly after he sat there. Glancing at the clock, he realized his father would be home in about ten minutes. His heart rate picked up again.

Then the door opened and he felt light headed. “Hey, sweetie –“ A pause, “Is someone else here?” He heard rustling – knowing his father’s usual routine was to hang his coat up and take his shoes off just like he did at Zayn and Liam’s house. He felt ill again.

Something about him being similar to his father made his stomach twist. Even if Mark wasn’t his biological father – he’d been around ever since he was very young, and he knew that he was more of a father than his biological dad had been. So he did consider the alpha his father – but that didn’t mean he wanted to be anything like him.

“Yeah, Mark. Come in here, please?” Louis set his glass down on the side table and picked at a loose thread on his shirt. More footsteps and then there was silence and an intake of breath.

“ _Louis_?” He bit his lip, finally looking up.

“Hi, dad.”

“I – _son._ Oh my god – you – you’re _alive!”_ The older man came over to him, sitting beside him and pulling him into an awkward, sideways hug. He couldn’t really name the emotion flooding through him at that moment, but the tears that came to his eyes as he held on to his dad were happy tears.

“Yeah. I’m here.”

“I missed you.” He stayed silent at that – unsure if it was right to lie and say he missed him, too, or to just keep quiet. So he stayed quiet, hoping that it was the right thing to do. It was silent after that, even after Louis broke the hug and after Mark was just sitting beside him, a hand on his shoulder like he couldn’t _really_ believe that he was here.

But there was that elephant in the room. He knew Mark could smell that he was omega. Of course he could – he was an alpha and that was just simple biology. But why he wasn’t saying anything about it was what was making him nervous. He was really, really nervous. This entire situation was just weird and slightly uncomfortable and he didn’t know how to _fix_ it.

“It’s been… four years. Where have you been? _How_ have you been?” A pause, Mark pursed his lips, almost in a shy kind of way, “When did you present?” Louis felt that twinge of discomfort that he knew would come when Mark addressed his secondary gender. But it was one night – only one night with this. He could handle it if everything went to shit.

“Mark, don’t overwhelm him. He’s just gotten here.”

“It’s fine, mom.” He said with a small smile. He owed an explanation. That was the sad but simple truth. “I was with some friends in Bradford. I’ve lived with them for the entire time. I’ve been… all right. I presented the day I left.” Mark visibly froze. So did his mom. He could feel the tension between all of them, just floating there. It was hard to breathe.

“The day you left?” Louis could feel the sadness in his voice. Maybe it should have made him feel bad, but it didn’t. He had no reason to feel bad.

“I –“

“Didn’t think I would love you anymore because you’re an omega.” Mark pursed his lips, sighing softly. “I’m so sorry I made you think that. I’m _so_ sorry. I didn’t – even think about the consequences of talking badly about omegas. I never ever meant to make you feel that way and I’m so sorry you ran away because of me.”

“It’s okay, dad. I won’t say I always felt this way about my status, but it’s okay now. I’ll be okay.” Louis was sincere in those words. He really knew he would be okay one day – that he’d be able to accept all of this eventually. He didn’t entirely blame his father – he blamed him for the initial shame of what he was, but he didn’t blame him for taking the pills. That was all his own fault.

“Are you guys ready to eat, then?” His mother called from the kitchen and they all went and ate together. He was just glad that the awkward tension was almost entirely gone from the atmosphere.

He could breathe again.

 

 

It was the end of the night before long. His mother and father had both retreated off to bed and he’d gone up to his own room out of not really having anything else to do.

Louis hadn’t texted Harry and really, he wasn’t sure he would. There was too much he wanted to say to him and too much that he was grateful for to be able to get it all out in just a few words. So he didn’t. It was such a _Louis_ thing to do – to put something off beyond repair because he didn’t know how to go about it. He missed Harry. He missed _everyone_ back at his real home and his real life – but he wasn’t sure how to go about all of that.

He didn’t know how to feel being back home – back home with his _blood_ family.

He missed Liam and he missed Zayn and he missed Harry. He didn’t have a single clue what to do and he knew that if he didn’t get an idea pretty quickly that the chances would all be ruined all over again and nothing would work out in his favor. He was smart enough to know that.

His phone vibrated in his hand and he swiped the text icon before he was smiling again.

[Harry 21:05pm]

_Good night, love. Hope everything is well xx –H._

_  
_

Louis woke around dawn the next day, like every other day. At first, he felt the panic from not waking up in his own bed. The unfamiliar surroundings made him feel unsure until the sleep finally came away from his mind and he remembered he’d gone back to his parents. Once his heart rate calmed down, finally, he got up.

This hadn’t really been his plan all along – not exactly – but when he put his clothes on for the day, he knew what he needed to do. So he went down the stairs, walking slowly so there would be no noises and made his way to the living room. He’d never been good at goodbyes – so avoiding them all together was his only good strategy.

“Your mother said you would try and sneak off.” He heard a voice from the living room, making him startle and nearly fall down.

“I – wasn’t sneaking off…” He attempted, but even he didn’t believe the tone in his voice.

“You know you’re not allowed out by yourself.”

“Yeah. I know.” He felt cornered – like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “I’m sorry I just – I don’t like goodbyes. Thank you for letting me stay here last night. Really. I’ll – call more often. But I just. I need to leave, now.” There was silence, and he went to grab the doorknob before Mark was coming to the foyer, standing with him.

He was in his pajamas, a cup of coffee in his hands. Louis just wanted to leave.

“Come on, stay for breakfast, yeah? No harm in staying another hour, is there?”

“I really just want to go.” His panic was rising. He wanted to leave terribly. If Louis was good at anything, it was getting away with doing things he wasn’t supposed to be doing, so being caught like this made him feel sick.

“You’re not leaving, Louis. I’m trying to make this easier on you by being nice, but if you won’t play along I’ll use my voice on you.” He froze. No alpha had _ever_ used their voice on him. “If you would have stayed like you should have – you would know how to behave like a proper omega should. Your parents are _supposed_ to train you how to behave. But since you ran off, I’m assuming you never learned proper etiquette then?”

“Please let me leave.” He felt tears pricking at his eyes, the fear settling deep in his stomach and making his heart rate pick up. This conversation wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t even sure _why_ he was panicking. It just wouldn’t stop.

“Go sit down in the kitchen, Louis. Your mother will be down shortly so we can all talk.” It wasn’t his voice – at least he hadn’t resorted to that. But Louis went any way. He didn’t want to have to push his father to use that voice on him – it was a terrifying thought. He sat at the table and kept his eyes trained on the ground, trying to make himself small. It was some kind of weird, biological omega coping skill – he’d read that online – but it was comforting. This entire situation was weird and uncomfortable and he didn’t _want_ any of it. He wanted to go home back to his own bed and back to Zayn and Liam.

“He looks like you’ve absolutely terrified him!” He heard his mother say from the entrance to the kitchen. He wasn’t going to deny that.

“He was trying to sneak out.” A sigh.

“No one knows their son like a mother.” She kissed the top of his head and rubbed at his shoulder. Of course he could identify that it was supposed to be comforting, but it wasn’t. He was beyond that point. “You smell like an alpha, love. Is there someone you’d like to tell us about?”

Oh, _God._ He wanted to leave even more.

“Um.” Maybe Harry could get him out of here. “Yeah. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Your… _Boyfriend?”_ Mark asked, quirking an eyebrow. “Is that a term omegas and alphas use in Bradford? I would never let an omega address me with such a disrespectful term - ”

“Mark!”

“What? I thought that was a term for alphas and betas. Omegas are supposed to call alphas their _alpha._ “ Louis stood up. He was leaving.

“This is exactly why I left in the first place. You were never sorry for making me feel like shit! Threatening me with your voice, _mocking_ my status, saying I’m wrong in calling my _boyfriend_ my boyfriend. I shouldn’t have come back here – I’m leaving. If you want an _alpha_ to come pick your _worthless omega_ child up – I’ll have Liam come to the door.” Joannah blinked, almost looking wounded, but Mark looked angry.

“You’re not to speak to alphas that way, Louis. I don’t care if you’re my son, you’ll learn some respect! You’ve obviously never learned how to treat your superiors. Now _sit and apologize.”_ And – _oh._ That was what the voice felt like. His body went to comply before his mind even had time to process it. He was sitting down before he could even come up with a reply and he felt dizzy.

“I’m sorry.” He swallowed hard, the panic suddenly so intense that he felt it in his fingertips. He wanted Liam. Wanted _anyone_ to come and rescue him. He had no idea how to get out of this – no way out if Mark was willing to use his voice on him.

“Love, we really don’t mean to make you feel afraid. It isn’t our intention.” His mother supplied. “But we really don’t want to lose you again.”

“You wouldn’t lose me again. I just – I’m bad at goodbyes. I wanted to _leave._ That doesn’t mean you’re going to lose me.” He took a breath. “I have a life to get back to. People I live with and things that I need to do. You told me this was – a one night thing. I don’t think I’ll forgive you again if you lied straight to my face.” She bit her lip.

“What did I _just_ say about respect, Louis?”

“It’s true. I won’t apologize for saying the truth. If you keep me here I’ll _never –“_ Mark slapped him. _Slapped him._ He blinked a few times as the confusion and anger welled up inside of his stomach.

 _“Quiet.”_ He whimpered at the _voice_ again, words cutting off immediately. The anger – _resentment –_ towards his father had never been this deep. The tears that had been pricking at his eyes earlier finally started falling and he went to wipe them away with Harry’s sleeve. This all felt like one big reminder of why he wasn’t supposed to like alphas. He wasn’t supposed to ever feel comfortable around them because nothing about them ever seemed to make him feel _right._ They always just seemed to want to manipulate and control him somehow. He was tired of it already. 

They all sat there in complete silence for a while – much too long for Louis’ liking. He couldn’t speak and he couldn’t move because of the _stupid_ commands that had been put on him and he wanted to throw up. None of this felt like it should be _right._ It wasn’t right – it was beyond wrong. Liam was going to be waiting outside the park for him within the next five minutes and he wasn’t going to be there. That meant he’d be the source of that panic from his friend and – all of this was too much.

“You can speak now, Louis. I’m sorry I had to do that, but I wanted to let you calm down.” He didn’t say anything. Maybe it was a last chance at defiance – staying quiet even if he had _permission_ to speak.

His mother was staring down at the table, lips pursed like they always were when she felt guilty. Louis hoped she felt guilty for letting this happen. “Would you like some breakfast?”

“I’d like to leave, actually.”

“Louis.” This time it was his mother.

“I’m sure he’ll just use his voice to shut me up again, but like I said. I’ll never forgive you if you keep me here. You said one night. _One_ night. It’s been one night. Maybe I wouldn’t have minded staying if he hadn’t _cornered_ me and forced me to stay. But now I don’t want to because you’ve both just destroyed any trust I thought I could have with you.” Mark didn’t use his voice, which actually did surprise him.

“It wasn’t – It wasn’t supposed to happen like this, Lou. Please understand that we just aren’t ready to let you go yet.”

“I’m sorry, mom. I am. I just. I can call you or whatever. But I need to go. Tell him to let me leave.” She was quiet. Another tear fell down his face and he had to wipe it away with his sleeve again.

“You’ll sit there until you learn some respect.” Mark said, standing and motioning for his mother to leave the room. “I know we said this was a one night thing, Lou. But you do have to know that it is our responsibility to teach you how to act properly. We aren’t just going to let you walk out into the world as an obnoxious, disobedient, omega. You’ll never get a mate if you do.”

“You don’t know that.” But Mark was gone before he responded again.

So now he really _was_ trapped. His heart sank. This was not right. He had no idea what to do – no idea how to get out. Liam was going to be at the park waiting for him before he could even think of a plan. Was he really going to be stuck here with his parents?

He knew that he could have it worse – he could have been taken into one of those sex trades or something equally as awful when he ran off – but this was still such a change from Liam’s house. From the house he’d gotten used to being accepted and loved inside of. It was different from how Harry treated him, too. Harry liked to refer to him as an omega – but never once had he said it in a malicious way. Louis knew he never would, either. It was comforting, but it didn’t take away from the fact that he was stuck here.

Then he felt his phone buzzing with a call from Liam in his pocket and hit ignore on the call before sending out a quick text.

[Louis 5:49 am ]

_Dad used his voice on me so I can’t leave. Trapped. HELP!!_

[Liam 5:50 am ]

_Shit. I’ll go get Harry. Having your bf there mite get them 2 let you go. Hang in there, babe. We’ll figure it out, promise._

So it would take at least an hour for Liam to get Harry, and then another hour back. He knew he was in for a long wait, so he just laid his head down on the table and went back to sleep. If he couldn’t move, at least he could sleep.

 

He doesn’t really know how long he slept, but when he wakes, the sun is all the way up and shining in through the windows and his mother is at the stove cooking something. “I was wondering when you’d wake up.” She says with a small laugh. “You must really like that alpha – or uh, boyfriend, sorry - of yours. You were pretty much nuzzled up right inside of that hood.” He stayed quiet, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She sighed softly. “Look, Lou, I’m sorry we had to do that. I really am. I hope you understand one day – when you have kids of your own. You can leave soon, I promise. Maybe after your sisters get home, okay? I’d really like you to meet them.” He was still quiet. She frowned, turning away from him and went back to cooking whatever it was she was making. He wasn’t really interested. “I really hope you don’t resent me for this. I couldn’t handle it if you did.”

“You can use your own voice to let me get up. You could let me leave right now and I promise I’ll call you the second I get home. I really just didn’t sleep well in a bed that’s not my own and I want to get back to my … alpha … and I just.”

She shook her head. “I can’t do that, love.”

“Then don’t expect me to not resent you. You’ve had your chance, mom.” She frowned and he could feel her distress from what he said, but it was just the truth. He was angry – and when he was angry he usually spoke the unfiltered truth. No matter the consequences.

“Breakfast is just about ready.” She spoke after a moment, still not looking at him. He felt that pang of guilt he knew he wasn’t supposed to feel – but he couldn’t help it. His mother was trying. He was just angry with his father.

“I’m sorry mom. I’m mad at dad, I shouldn’t take it out on you like that.”

“It’s okay, baby. I understand that you’re angry, but you have to understand that we are just trying to keep your best interest in mind, right?”

“I guess. I just feel trapped. You lied to me to get me here and now you’re not letting me leave. Did you have this planned all along?” She pursed her lips. “You did. You had this planned all along!”

“Sweetie.”

“I can’t believe this. You – totally lied to me. This isn’t for my best interest! It’s for yours! You don’t care if I’m okay or not, you just want me around to please _you.”_ Mark came in, finally, and quirked an eyebrow at Louis.

“That’s no way to talk to –“

“I’m not talking to either of you.” Mark growled, sending an instinctually submissive feeling through Louis’ entire body. He tensed up, shivers running up his back.

“Try that again, Louis.”

“No.”

“Louis.”

“Mark.”

“Excuse me?” That seemed to really tip the boat of the older man – his anger suddenly much more obvious than it had been before. His mum stood to the side, looking down at her food in the pan and trying to ignore the two of them. “I’ve been lenient thus far with you, son. Don’t make me _make_ you learn your lesson.”

“I’m not afraid of you.”

“You should be.” Louis felt the dread suddenly welling up in his stomach. “We’re going to deal with this before breakfast.”

“It’ll be done in about ten minutes.” His mom said in a small voice. Louis felt sick again. His mother was just going to _let_ this happen.

“Get up and come with me, Louis.” Mark said simply, and Louis felt like he could get up again. But it didn’t mean he wanted to. “Or I’ll voice you into coming. Your choice.” He just looked down to the ground, fighting back the tears that he knew would fall any moment. But when Mark walked towards the stairs, and Louis just followed. His heart was hammering out of his chest – anxiety bubbling deep in the bit of his stomach. They went into one of the guest bedrooms on the bottom floor, Louis just sucking in another breath. “Thank you for coming without fighting.” Mark said with a little smile. Louis felt sick again. “I know this is all frightening and strange for you, especially since you haven’t been taught how omegas are supposed to act over the last few years. That, or no alpha has enforced it.” Louis didn’t want to hear this. “But your mother and I are going to help you, okay? You’ll learn to behave properly and eventually find a mate. I realize now that you called this man your _boyfriend_ because you don’t see him becoming your future mate. Am I right?”

“I-“

“Of course I am. No need to argue. No alpha would ever want an omega who behaves like you do, who thinks he’s equal to an alpha’s status.” He hated this. He hated every single part of this. Mark was quiet for a while, almost like he was letting Louis process all of what he’d told him.

“I’m taking your phone. You don’t need that anymore, the alpha that will become your mate will decide if you get one or not.” Louis had slowly started to trail out of listening to what his father was saying before he felt the other man reaching into his pocket, grabbing his phone, and tucking it into his pocket. His heart sank again.

He tried to zone out when Mark spanked him with his belt – explaining that it was one of the ‘few ways’ omegas would learn to listen.

He didn’t zone out.

Everything hurt.

Sitting at breakfast with Mark and his mother made his ass hurt worse – the wooden chairs doing nothing for the lasting sting deep in his flesh, but he decided to pretend everything was okay still. He didn’t eat much. There were a few times that his mother would glance up and give a sad look at what he was doing – but he couldn’t eat. He couldn’t bring himself to sit here and pretend everything was okay when he still felt so trapped.

 

Two hours passed and there was still no Liam – still no Harry. He’d been sent up to his room while Mark was at work – _voiced_ into staying – and he cried again. He felt totally helpless.

 

Four hours passed and the house was empty, but he couldn’t leave his room. His body wouldn’t let him do any more than open the door. He knew his biology wouldn’t allow him to disobey a command until the same alpha – or another one – told him he could leave. Even a beta’s voice could work if it had been a while.

That made him sad all over again. Made him wish Zayn was there to laugh at him and tell him to get out of the room and go smoke with him.

 

Six hours passed and Louis was scared they weren’t coming at all.

 

When his parents came home, he was certain they weren’t coming. He was stuck here. “Hi, Lou. How was your day?” His mother asked, coming into his room and sitting on the edge of his bed while he stared out the window.

“I’ve had to pee since like, an hour after you guys left.” Was the first thing that came out of his mouth and his mother laughed.

“Sorry sweetheart. Maybe tomorrow I can have mark just voice you upstairs. But he doesn’t really – think you’ve earned much yet.”

“Why are you guys doing this?”

“We just want what’s best for you.”

“You mean you want me to find a mate, right?”

“Well – yes. But we also want you to know what’s right and wrong.”

“Why would you allow me to act like this when you thought I was going to present alpha but now that I’ve presented omega – it’s different?” She bit her lip, running her hands through his hair for a second.

“You know the laws here, don’t you baby?”

“What are you talking about? Aren’t they all the same through all of England?”

“No, no love. Where you were living before – Bradford, right? – the laws on omegas are so, so much different. But here, where we hope you’ll eventually find a mate, this is how omegas are expected to behave.”

“I’m not staying here, then. I like it in Bradford. My friends are all there.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart.” She was quiet again. “You can go to the bathroom, have free reign of the upper floor for now. I’m going to start supper and your father and I will talk to you a little more later.” That was the very _last_ thing he wanted. But what other choice did he have?

Being allowed to go around upstairs made him curious. He hadn’t had a chance to really look around at the things that had changed since he’d left – so on his way to the bathroom, he opened each door. There were four extra rooms on the top floor – but after opening two, he found that they’d each been transformed into new bedrooms. Both with child’s beds and posters and colors all hung around. Those must be his sisters, then.

He came out of the shower and changed into his dirty clothes once again, pulling Harry’s hood over his head to keep himself calm and heard voices when he passed the stair case. Little squeals and other voices, too. He blinked a few times in shock. “Lou, come down here!”

It was his grandparents, standing there with two little girls he’d never seen before.

“Louis, these are your sisters. Phoebe and Daisy.”

“Hi.” He said with a little wave. His grandparents looked at him with almost a … sneer? Before walking away without a word. He felt empty all over again. The two girls didn’t say anything to him, either, just stared up at him wide eyed for a moment before turning to Mark.

“Go on upstairs, girls. You can come down after you’ve unpacked your night bags and gotten ready for supper.”

“Yes daddy.” They both said, almost in unison but off at the same time, and ran off up the stairs. Louis was quiet. The nerves were getting worse.

“How old are they?”

“Three and a half.” He frowned. He’d really left right before they’d been born? It was such a shame, but it was just another thing he’d try and filter into the _Things Not To Feel Guilty About_ box in his head.

 

It was three days later and Louis really had given up on hope of getting out of there the same Louis. His father had spent the entire day before teaching him how _traditional_ omegas behaved. He’d not been allowed to sit on any of the furniture, had to sit on the floor for supper, had to have permission to speak. He couldn’t remember ever crying as hard as he had that night as he fell asleep.

When he went down to breakfast that morning, though, he was allowed to sit on the chairs. He was voiced into staying – like he’d been voiced into so many things the last few days – but it was almost just what he expected at that point.

His father was putting his tie on for the day as he came down the stairs, giving a simple, “Good morning.” To Louis and kissing his mum on the cheek, followed by the girls, too. He sat down at the table, right next to Louis like usual, as his mother set their plates down in front of them.

He’d slowly warmed up to the twins, especially after he’d spent almost all day the last two days watching them while his mum and dad were at work. They were sweet – very shy, but sweet. He was happy that neither of them had been too affected by his fathers attitude just yet – and he hoped they never would be.

The first thing he’d thought when he put them down for a nap was how much he would pray that they’d present beta or alpha.

He was thinking about their plans for the day, trying to keep his mind from wondering like it always seemed to do when he was gathered for their meal times, when there was a loud knock on the door. His father’s eyebrow furrowed, but he went to answer it. “ _Stay there, Louis.”_ His father voiced him _again,_ and Louis bit back his retort.

As soon as the door opened he felt happy tears prick at his eyes. He couldn’t see them from here – the dining room was a closed off room from everywhere else – but Harry’s scent carried through the house.

“Hi, Mr.Tomlinson. My names Harry Styles.” He heard that from the living room and immediately felt better. He was slightly scared that his mind had been making up tricks on him until he heard the name. Relieved didn’t even begin to describe how he was feeling.

“I’m Liam Payne. The alpha that’s been watching over your son the last few years.” He went to get up, the attempt only ending in his legs not cooperating with his mind and disappointment filling his chest.

“It’s nice to meet you.” He heard his father say, formalities taking over. “How can I help you?”

“Well, we’re here to gather Louis. He told me he’d be returning home within a day – and being that you’re his family that he hasn’t seen in quite some time, we figured we’d allow him a few extra days to… visit.” Louis could hear that Liam was bullshitting this plan, but he just hoped his father wouldn’t catch on.

“Sorry boys, but Louis doesn’t want to leave right now. He’s actually getting ready for the day since we do have some plans to attend to later.” He frowned. They wouldn’t believe that – but if he didn’t prove that he was wrong, they _might._

“Liam! Harry!” He called out, hearing more shuffling. Harry came in the room a few moments later, coming over to him and kissing the top of his head, his lips lingering there a moment.

“Gentlemen – I didn’t invite you inside. Now if you’d please _leave –“_ His father spoke up, the aggravation clear in his voice.

“Sir, with the most respect, I claimed guardianship of your son earlier this year when he turned eighteen and was able to be released from your custody. I have the paperwork with me, if you’d like to read it. I can take him with me, legally, as long as he’s willing to go.”

“Well, he’s not. So if you’d kindly leave.”

“I wont listen to you tell me what he wants. Louis – would you like to stay here or come home with us?”

“I –“ He went to start before Mark was cutting him off.

“Omegas don’t get to choose. Alphas make the decision for them, and I’m deciding for him. He’s staying, the end.”

“The laws for omegas are different in Bradford and Doncaster, sir. Omegas are allowed to make their own decisions freely in Bradford.”

“We aren’t in Bradford. Now if you don’t leave in the next thirty seconds, I’ll call the police and have you arrested for trespassing.”

“Louis’ legal place of residence is in Doncaster. He follows those laws.” Louis watched his father’s face as the wrinkles in his forehead grew deeper. It made sense, suddenly, why they’d left him so long. They’d prepared for a battle that even Louis hadn’t seen coming.

“I’m going to voice you out of this chair, okay? I’m sorry I have to do that.” Harry whispered into his ear and Louis just nodded. The second Harry told him to get up, he did, taking the other man’s hand.

His father was yelling after them, but Louis wasn’t listening. Harry carried him, picking him up bridal style as he was taken from the house. The footsteps were calming, the rhythm of Harry’s slow stride keeping him grounded.

He was on Harry’s lap in the back seat of the car, nose pressed against Harry’s neck as his breathing slowly calmed down to normal. “Don’t feel good.” He whispered to the alpha softly.”

“Do you think you’re dropping, baby? Do you need to take a little break?” Louis just whimpered. Harry played with his hair again, whispering something like _it’s okay_ in his ear before he felt like he was flying all over again.

 

 

 

“Your face is bruising, baby.” Harry said softly, rubbing his thumb over his left cheek softly. It was such a gentle touch and Louis felt safe again.

“Mark slapped me around quite a bit.” Harry’s chest rumbled with a soft growl, and Louis gripped tighter on his sweatshirt. Even if he could tell it wasn’t directed at him, it still had the same effect.

“I’m so sorry love. The laws here are really so different from home. Omegas are treated very differently here which is a real shame. I should have warned you before you went there.”

“I didn’t tell you I was going.”

“I know, baby. But I don’t expect you to tell me everywhere you’re going. I’m not going to micromanage you.”

“He said – so many terrible things, Harry.” Harry rubbed his back softly and in small cirlces around his back. “He said you – that no one would ever love me because I’m an obnoxious omega that doesn’t know how to behave. And – he said I’d never find a mate. And that I would never be able to please an alpha because I don’t act right. He said you were just – playing with me – until you find a _real_ omega.”

“Louis, baby. Nothing that man said is even remotely true.” Louis hiccupped. “I can’t say I love you yet, because we haven’t been together very long, but I know that I _can_ love you. I’m falling for you pretty quickly, love. I am. I don’t think you’re obnoxious – I think you’re _funny_ and everything you do is what makes you the omega I care so deeply about. Maybe you don’t know how to behave like a traditional omega – but I’ve not met a single alpha who really prefers traditional omegas over free acting omegas. I love that you’re willing to joke with me and tease me and purposely misbehave when you want my attention. I love all of that about you – I would get _bored_ of an omega who was at my feet at all times.”

“Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much.” He felt so much better already. “Will you come back to Liam’s and sleep with me again? I kind of miss my own bed, but I also want you with me.”

“Anything you want, baby.”

 

It was three months later when Louis felt okay again.

He’d doubted himself a lot after everything that had happened – after everything his father had told him. Harry and Liam both told him over and over that none of those things were true, but it was just hard to erase all of the terrible things he’d heard.

He felt alright again.

Plus, being an omega had it’s perks. It meant he could go sit in Harry’s office with him and play on his phone or nap on his office chair whenever he wanted, as long as he didn’t bother the alpha. So. What was there to feel bad about?

“Harry.” He said once, setting his phone into his pocket and glancing over to his curly haired alpha. He wasn’t sure if he was ignoring him or if he just didn’t hear him, but either way. He wanted attention. Maybe he’d been asked not to both Harry at work – but he wasn’t going to bother him… not really. “Harry.” He tried again, but the alpha kept typing away at his computer, not even responding to what he’d said.

Louis sighed softly and sat back down on the couch before he had a plan to get Harry’s attention. He went and sat on Harry’s lap, smiling at the little kiss the alpha placed on his shoulder. That had become his little symbol of affection for him – and Louis never failed to preen under it. It made him feel loved in ways he wasn’t sure he would ever understand.

“It’s almost time to go to lunch, babe. Just another hour. Keep being good for me, yeah?” Harry said with a little smile before returning to his typing – letting Louis stay on his lap. He was comfortable resting his head against Harry’s chest, until the phone rang and broke the silence, startling him.

“Harry Styles speaking, how can I help you?” Harry always answered with that cheesy little pick up line, and Louis always teased him for it. But right then – he was happy for the distraction.

He slid off of Harry’s lap, watching the alpha’s eyebrows furrow as he made his way under his desk. He must have understood his plan, because when Louis went to fit himself between Harry’s legs, he allowed it.

“Yes, we can discuss that now.” The alpha spoke, the slow draw in his voice making Louis hum quietly. He still loved Harry’s voice. Harry was still staring down at him, and Louis loved having his attention. He slowly unzipped Harry’s dress pants, smiling innocently up at his alpha as he undid the button, too, and pulled his now half-hard cock from his boxers. “The sales for their records previous to their most recent have decreased by about thirty-five percent.”

Louis wasn’t paying much attention to the one side of the conversation he could hear as he grabbed Harry’s cock, stroking it quickly to get it to full harness and smirked as he watched Harry’s chest rising and falling a bit quicker. He loved watching how he could affect his alpha when he wanted to.

“Promotion could be raised by about –“ Harry clicked to a new window on his computer, but Louis didn’t miss the sigh from his mouth, either, “Fifteen perfect to keep it under that amount.” Louis waited until Harry was fully hard before wrapping his lips around the tip, swirling his tongue. When Harry’s fist came down against his desk, Louis pushed his head back further and pressed his tongue against a vein he knew was particularly sensitive. “Yes, over the next year.” The alpha’s voice was getting slower, the way it always seemed to get when he was very turned on, and Louis preened – knowing _he_ did that. He bobbed his head, quickly finding a rhythm that he knew Harry had responded to well before. “All right, I hope to discuss this with you further later.” Harry said, and Louis wasn’t really _scared_ so to say – but he was nervous now that he knew Harry could tell him what he thought.

He didn’t though. Instead he just laid his head back against his chair and tangled his hands back in Louis’ hair, pulling a bit hard because he knew the omega liked it. It wasn’t much longer before Harry was coming down his throat with just a second of warning and Louis pulled away, licking a bit of cum from his lip.

“That was quite the stunt you pulled, baby.” Louis blushed, glancing down at the ground. “What brought that on?”

“Umm…”

“You know I can’t have you with me at work if you’re going to distract me.”

“I didn’t distract you. You went through with your phone call just fine.” The omega said with a grin.

“Louis, let me finish.”

“Sorry.”

“I need to punish you now, don’t I? Is that what you wanted? Wanted my attention so bad you didn’t care if it was good or bad?” Harry really did have him figured out better than anyone else ever had. It was almost scary. “You’re not allowed to come until tonight when I make you come. Until then, I’m going to make sure you stay hard, right at that edge until I’m ready to let you go over. Are you gonna be a good boy and let that happen?”

“Harry I –“

“I asked you a question.”

“I can be good.” He bit his lip, knowing Harry was definitely going to make this harder for him than necessary.

“Good boy. That phone call was all I was waiting for before we could go grab some lunch, are you hungry?” He nodded, fixing Harry’s zipper back up before crawling back into his alphas lap.

“I’m sorry for upsetting you.”

“You didn’t upset me, baby. Not at all. I love that you want my attention, yeah? If you take your punishment like a good boy, I’ll make sure it’s worth it later, okay? Promise.”

“Okay.” He said with a little smile. He’d been afraid that he’d upset him – but it felt good to hear Harry say he didn’t.

“Lets order in. I don’t want you walking around smelling like this – you smell like you’re turned on.”

“Cause I am, dingus.” Harry just winked.

 

Harry kept on his promise of punishment.

After lunch, Harry palmed him through his jeans until he was squirming on the couch, breathless and flushed red.

A little less than an hour after that, he jerked him off until he was _so_ close to coming that it hurt.

At four o’clock, an hour before they were _finally_ going to leave, Harry held his hips down and squeezed the base of his cock while he sucked him off until he was nearly screaming from frustration.

In the car on the way home, Harry slowly palmed him the entire ride, slow enough to make it feel good but not enough to push him over that edge and Louis was about to lose it.

 

When they got home, he was certain he was going to die. “Go lay down on the bed, get all your clothes off. Don’t touch yourself.”

“Are you going to be long?” Louis didn’t like to be left alone, and he knew Harry knew that. The softened expression in Harry’s face when he kissed his shoulder gave him that confirmation he’d needed to know he wasn’t going to be left.

“No, love. Just gonna grab a few things.” _Oh._ But he nodded anyway and went off to the bedroom, taking his clothes off and tossing them into the hamper to keep things a bit cleaner. He was nervous, but still laid back on the bed and closed his eyes, waiting.

Harry came in very shortly after he laid down, kissing him softly and whispering how good he was in his ear.

“It hurts, Harry. Can I please come?”

“I think you’ve earned it now.” Were the words that were like music to his ears as Harry wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped three times before he was spilling over with a choked cry, body feeling limp from how long he’d been kept from coming.

He was tired already. Felt spent and ready to go to bed, but he knew that wasn’t the end of the night. “Color, baby?”

“Green.”

“Mmkay. Just checking.”

He kissed his thighs, biting softly in the places he knew Lou was sensitive. He squirmed under the touch, moaning softly as his thighs shook. Harry’s hands held him in place – always keeping him exactly where he wanted him.

“I know your heat is coming pretty soon, baby. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Louis said, a bit breathless still but trying to listen to what Harry was saying.

“I’m gonna make you come one more time, then I’ll fuck you. I’m not gonna do too much tonight, just so you’re not too sensitive if your heat comes soon okay?” He smiled softly. Harry had always been the kind to care about things like that – to care about so many little things that others wouldn’t even think about.

Louis was so greatful to have Harry.  

“Harry?”

“Yeah, love?”

“I love you.” There was a pause for a moment – but Louis felt like that was the right time to say it. He’d never been more certain about a feeling, and he was so happy to finally be able to say it.

“I love you too, Louis.”

 

 

 

Louis’ heat was exactly three days away, if his cycle was going to stay regular.

Harry told him he needed to stay home until he was finished with his heat just to make sure he didn’t hit it in public, which he definitely understood, so there were no complaints. But his mind was swirling with the hormones that always came right before his heats and he was anxious about everything. But there was one thing that was weighing on him the most.

His mother.

It was stupid how much he still cared for her, and even for his father, when he knew they didn’t see him as anything more than his secondary gender. But he wasn’t sure he was ready to let them drop out of his life completely.

“Hello?” His mother spoke on the other line after the first ring. He’d put his number under private for outgoing calls, so he knew she didn’t know who he was. He stayed quiet a moment until she said _“Helloooo?”_ almost sounding impatient.

“Mum, it’s Louis.” Then it was her turn to be quiet. “I told you I’d call, yeah? I’m a lot of things but not a liar.”

“I – Louis I thought I’d never hear from you again after what we did. I’m so sorry. I’ve had a lot of time to think about it, and I’ve realized I was wrong to do that, and I really hope you can forgive me.” It was uncommon for traditional alphas to apologize to omegas, and it actually made him smile just because of that. She wouldn’t apologize unless she was sincere.

“I forgive you, mum.” He paused. “I’m not ever going to your house again without Harry, but I do forgive you.”

“I understand, baby.” She sighed softly. “You and that alpha boy are still together then? He seemed like he cared a great deal about you.”

“He does. I care a lot about him, too.”

“I’m… so glad you found someone, baby. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“Do you… want to talk to your father? He says he wants to say a few things to you.”

“Well, he can’t voice me through the phone, so sure.” Maybe Louis was still a little bitter. But he heard the phone shift after he said it and then there was a gruff, “Hey, Louis.” On the other end of the line.

“Hi, dad.”

“I know your mother already said she was sorry – but she doesn’t really have much to say sorry for. I do.” He heard the sigh and it made his heart hurt. “I’m so sorry I did those awful things to you, son. I just. I don’t know what happened and I’m not trying to make up excuses for my behavior, but I think it was just. I wasn’t ready to lose you again. And that was the only excuse I could think of to keep you from leaving.”

“I told you I wouldn’t disappear again.”

“I know. I should have believed you. But we were worried still – after a month passed by, we figured we’d just never hear from you again.”

“I really did think about never calling. I did. I’m still – I’m still angry. Harry’s still angry. So are Liam and Zayn but – I understand where you were coming from? It’s going to take a lot for me to ever learn to trust you again, but I’m willing to see your side if you’ll see mine.”

“Anything, son. I’m listening.”

“I’ll save it for another time. I’m – um – emotional right now. Heat’s coming up. But maybe eventually we could all have a supper together or something?”

“Right. Of course. Yeah.” There was a pause. “We can plan something – whenever you’re ready. Just give us a call and we’ll be there. Whenever you want us, kiddo.”

“Yeah, I know dad.”

“I’m glad.”

“I should go, but I’ll call again soon. It won’t be three months this time.”

“Okay. Talk to you soon.”

“Bye.” Then he hung up and tossed the phone somewhere else around the bed. He felt better.

He and Harry had talked a lot about how he was going to get over all of the insecurities that were buried deep within hi from all the years of denying he was an omega. A lot of it had just been accepting it – which he’d been working on – and learning about it. He’d done an awful lot of reading about what to expect before and after heats and during Harry’s ruts and _bonding_ (which, he was excited for, actually) and pregnancy. It was all scary, but he was getting there.

Coming to terms with his parents was just another thing to check off of his list.

 

He ended up inviting his mom and dad over to Liam’s house that night – Liam saying it was alright if they stayed for dinner as long as he and Zayn were there. Harry showed up, too, even if it hadn’t been planned. But Louis wasn’t complaining. All of his family in one room was something he hadn’t really experienced. His blood family on one end and his not-blood family on the other – it all made him feel complete.

“Hi, Louis.” His mom said, kissing his cheek as she walked inside, taking her shoes off at the door. His father followed with a simple “hi, pup.”

 

“Louis, did you cook this?” His mother asked just a few moments after the food had been put in front of all of them. Zayn and Liam both laughed at the same time and Louis shot a pointed glare.

“No, I can’t cook.”

“Louis burns _cereal.”_ Zayn said with a snort.

“I do not!” Zayn quirked an eyebrow, “Okay, one time. Am I ever living that down?”

“Probably not.”

“Yeah. Harry cooked this, actually. He’s tried teaching me a few things, but nothing has really helped my inabilities.” His mother seemed to quirk an eyebrow.

“You don’t… mind that Louis can’t cook, Harry?”

“No, not at all. I enjoy cooking, actually. Louis may be an omega, but that doesn’t mean he’s just there to cook my meals and clean my house.”

“Oh – I know I wasn’t –“

“Harry, you don’t have to –“

“No, it’s true. Really. Louis’ great, even if he can’t do a few of the Typical Omega things.”

Louis knew Harry was still a little angry about how Mark and his mother had treated him and held him in their home, but he’d hoped he wouldn’t be like this. Whenever Harry got defensive, Louis knew he could easily overstep boundaries that he shouldn’t overstep.

“Harry, it’s okay.” He said softly, trying to get him to calm down. He just smiled softly when Harry’s shoulders untensed and the topic dropped.

“Well, um, Harry, what is it that you do?” His father asked after a moment of the awkward silence.

“I own Styles’ Records.”

“Oh, really? I’ve seen those stores all around London.” Harry smiled softly.

“Yeah, we’re building two new stores currently, another in London and the other in Dublin.”

“It’s nice you’ve made a name for yourself.” Louis was waiting for it. Waiting for him to mention their family’s law firm that Louis cared nothing about.

“What do you do?”

“Oh, Anne and I created our own law firm together.” There it was. “We’d intended for Louis to – but. It is what it is.”

“I’m right here, dad. I know, family disappointment and whatnot. But family disappointments can still hear.” Louis hadn’t ever really looked forward to being a lawyer when he was a kid – but he’d always looked forward to making something out of himself and making his dad proud. It still hurt.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Harry squeezed his thigh softly, a reassuring gesture. It didn’t make him feel much better, but it was something. He loved Harry.

So they ate with silence between Louis and his parents for a long while, Zayn and Liam talking about things that had happened at their jobs that day when Louis started to not feel too well.

“I’m gonna get some water.” He whispered to Harry, getting a kiss on the shoulder in response. So he went to the kitchen and found a bottle of water in the fridge before he brought it back out and sat back in his spot. His stomach was twisting up just a bit, but he figured he’d be fine. Maybe he’d just eaten too quickly.

“You okay, babe?” Harry asked when he got back.

“Yeah, I’m good. My stomach’s just a little irked.”

“Okay. Tell me if it gets any worse, okay?”

“Okay.” He said with a smile, the alpha rubbing a circle on his arm with his thumb. Louis glanced over and saw his mother smiling and felt more heat rush to his cheeks.

“You two are so cute.”

“Mum, we’re not cute. We’re men. Like grown men. We are not cute.”

“You’ll always be my baby, but you’re both still cute.” Louis rolled his eyes fondly.

“I’m gonna take the plates to the sink.” He said before he gathered everyone’s dishes and took them all to the kitchen. As soon as he got through the door to the kitchen, though, he dropped all of the plates and nearly fell over, gripping the counter to keep his balance. “Shit, shit shit.” He mumbled a few times before he felt Harry’s arms around him.

“Louis, what happened?” Was from his mother.

“I’m going to clean this up, make sure he’s okay.” Was from Liam.

“Louis what happened?” Harry asked, and Louis answered this time.

“My – stomach. Is. I can’t. Hurts.” Harry looked beyond worried.

“We should take you to the hospital.”

“No! No, no, that’s okay. I don’t need that. I just want to lay down.”

“We’re going to the hospital, Louis. Please don’t fight me. You look pale and I should have said something earlier, but I didn’t. Come on Lou.”

“Fine.” Harry picked him up and Louis wasn’t entirely sure if everyone else followed them, but as soon as he was in Harry’s arms, he was sleeping.

 

When he woke up, he had a needle in his arm and tubes in his nose for oxygen.

“Harry?” He asked softly, looking around for the alpha.

“They wouldn’t let him in here, since you aren’t bonded. I’m allowed in here since I’m legally responsible for you.” Liam said, explaining right away. He knew Louis would have asked anyway.

“What… happened?”

“They didn’t tell me anything. Said they were waiting until you woke up.”

“Oh. Can you get a doctor then? I really just want to see Harry.”

“Course, Lou. I’ll be back.” And then he was alone in the little white room. Scared was an understatement, really. Louis was terrified – thinking he was going to die or that he’d contracted some kind of disease that would hurt him for the rest of his life.

“Mr. Tomlinson?” The doctor came in with Liam in tow. He nodded. “So we ran a few tests and –“

“Am I dying?” The doctor chuckled softly and shook his head.

“No, Louis. Your alpha here explained to me that you had been on suppressants for … a very substantial part of your development as an omega, yes?”

“Um, yes. I never even finished my first heat.”

“That’s why you’ve experienced pain from all of your heats, then. Your body is unused to them and will try to fight against them until it realizes that they’re going to happen every month.”

“How long do you think that will last?”

“How long were you on suppressants?”

“Four years.”

“It could take up to four years to repair itself, then. I’m sorry, Louis. You also will likely not be fertile in this time. But when your heats do no longer become painful, you should be able to get pregnant and conceive like any other omega.”

“So I didn’t um… ruin myself?”

“No, Louis. Your body didn’t allow that by rejecting the blockers. Had you continued to take them, you easily could have ruined your infertility or even ability to have heats, but you listened to your body and stopped taking the medication, so you should be perfectly fine from here on out.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

 

They kept Louis in the facility for that heat and Louis was beyond miserable. He was certain he’d called out Harry’s name at least a dozen times in just the first day, begging for the alpha to come and help him, but he didn’t come.

The doctors said his heats would even out sooner rather than later, and when he was back to himself he just hoped that they were right.

 

The rest of the list slowly came together as Louis found happiness in himself and his identity. He came to terms with the laws that restricted him from doing some things – but really, he’d always followed those laws anyway. Even when he wouldn’t admit he was an omega, he hadn’t drove, hadn’t worked, hadn’t made any huge purchases. Those were all things that only betas and alphas could do. So maybe he was a little bitter just because there were things he _couldn’t_ do – but it was alright.

He moved in with Harry on their one year anniversary, right after his thirteenth heat spent with the alpha. He was so, so happy. Happiness had always been such a foreign concept to Louis, always been something that he’d assume would come with settling.

“Harry?” He said, sitting on the alphas lap like he always seemed to do when they were together. He loved feeling close to him, loved being near and around him, so it only made sense.

“What’s up, baby?”

“Do you think we could… bond? Maybe? I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and I just. I’m ready if you are. I know it’s only been a year – but I’m certain I’d be thrilled to spend the rest of my life with you.” Harry smiled softly, running his hands through his hair.

“I’d love to bond with you, Lou. I’ve been thinking about it a lot, too, and I would be the luckiest alpha alive to be able to spend forever with you.”

“When?”

“Whenever you’re ready.”

“….Tonight?”

“Are you sure?”

“I’d love for our bonding anniversary to be the same as our year of being together anniversary.”

“Okay. If you’re sure, baby, then we can do it tonight.”

Louis was more than sure. He had no reason in the world to think he wasn’t. He was so in love with Harry – so in love with every single thing there was to love about a person – and he sometimes couldn’t imagine his life if he’d never met the alpha.

So when they went to bed that night, Harry kissed him so softly and so sweetly that Louis thought he would melt, but he was still just as ready as he’d been for the last few months he’d been thinking about it.

Harry was slow and sweet in the way they made love that night, drawing it out and making both of them feel good in the best way. Louis knew this was about so much more than belonging to each other – this was about being together in heart, body, and soul. “Love you.” He said through a soft moan as Harry’s knot filled him.

“Love you too, more than anything.” And then Harry was kissing his neck, nosing over a few different areas around where he could bite to make them _LouisandHarry_ forever. He bit down right above the spot on his shoulder that he always kissed on, right at the base of his shoulder and neck and Louis saw white, coming harder than he ever had with a cry of Harry’s name.

He was out of it for a moment, but when he came to, it was to Harry’s voice slowly bringing him back.

“There you are, baby.” He felt so different. Suddenly being close to Harry felt _so_ different than it ever had.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Their bond would strengthen as time went on – he knew it would. Soon enough they’d be able to feel each other’s emotions and become even closer. Harry would be able to feel when he needed him and Louis would be able to feel Harry’s protection over him no matter where he was.

“Let’s sleep now, yeah? My omega.” And, yeah. Louis _was_ Harry’s omega. He was _Harry’s_ omega. Officially.

“Wait. I want to talk about babies now!”

“Night, Lou.” Harry said and kissed over their new bond mark.

Babies could wait.

He would wait forever for Harry.

 

Or maybe they couldn’t wait.

It was a few weeks after they’d bonded that Louis went to drop his little sisters off at school with his dad when he felt – nauseous? He’d crawled out of bed just a half hour before he’d dropped them off and had to have his dad stop the car on his way home to throw up.

They’d gone together for the morning because they were going to grab some breakfast – but Louis had to cancel on him with several apologies before he texted Harry, too. He hated cancelling on people.

[Louis 7:06 am ]

_I’m not really feeling too good. I don’t think I’m gonna be able to visit you for lunch_ _L_

[Harry 7:08 am ]

_What’s wrong?_

[Louis 7:08am ]

_Nothing serious babe x just need to sleep it off_

So that was exactly what he did. He went home and laid down in bed, taking a glass of water to Harry and his room. Eventually, he drifted off into sleep.

“Lou, baby.” He heard a voice say before opening his eyes and seeing Harry. “I came to see you for my lunch break instead.” He put the back of his hand to Louis’ forehead, “You’re just a little warm, babe. Do you think it’s your heat symptoms again?”

“No, I don’t think so. I’ve never thrown up with heat before.”

“Aw, Louis I’m so sorry.” Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

“I think. I need. I’ll be right back.” He said and stood up before he ran to their bathroom and threw up again. He groaned when Harry came in and just shook his head. “No, no don’t watch me throw up. That’s so gross.”

“I don’t think you’re gross, love. I want to take care of you.”

“I’ll be fine. Promise.”

“Okay… I’m gonna go make you some tea, okay? I’ll bring it up to you.” Louis gave a grateful smile towards his alpha before he went to the sink and rinsed his mouth out with water.

He hated being sick.

 

When three weeks passed and Louis was still throwing up every day, Harry took the day off of work to stay with him.

“Louis?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think you’re pregnant?”

“What I – I’m – I _shouldn’t_ be.” He actually hadn’t thought of the possibility of being pregnant until Harry mentioned it.

“Because I was reading a bit about how alpha bodies react to their pregnant bonded omegas, right? Just out of curiosity. And it said that we will always lose our rut when our mate is pregnant, since that’s just us trying to _get_ you pregnant.” Louis’ mouth dropped open. “My rut was supposed to happen two weeks ago and my cycles definitely been regular since I was a teenager. I wasn’t going to base it off of your heats since those haven’t always been regular but –“

“Are we ready for a baby?”

“Do you want to keep the baby?”

“I don’t even know if there is a baby!”

“We’ve said baby four times.” Harry said with a laugh, but Louis just glared at him. “I know we don’t know for sure, but we should think about these things now just in case you take a test and you _are_ pregnant.”

“I – Yeah. I’d want to keep the baby. Would you?”

“Of course, love. I think about you being pregnant all the time – your belly full of my pups. It’s a great thought. I just didn’t think it would happen so _quickly.”_

“So… should we go get a test?”

 

Louis peed on the little sticks, all three of them, and waited for the results to come back. They were sitting on their sink corner, but as the minutes ticked on and the results still weren’t showing up, he had to walk away. “You look first. I’m too nervous. I don’t want to know!” He said and laid himself down on the bed, putting his head under a pillow.

Harry kissed his shoulder again before Louis heard footsteps and then – silence. He waited and waited and – “So, it looks like we’re going to be fathers, then.”

Louis thought he was going to throw up again.

 

The entire pregnancy was nothing how Louis would have imagined it. He’d imagined eating a lot of food and gaining weight pretty rapidly. But the first three months, his belly stayed almost flat. Through half of the fourth month, too. Eventually he got a little bump and he and Harry were both more excited than they would ever admit.

After that, Harry took pictures of him every day, just to measure the progress and for a cute slideshow for the baby shower. Louis rolled his eyes every time he asked for a picture, but he still loved the alpha dearly.

They went in for Louis’ first proper ultrasound when he was almost five months pregnant. The nurse scolded them both for putting it off so long, but with a stern look from Harry after Louis almost cried, she shut up.

“Wait, is that thing broken? Am I seeing double? Something is wrong here.” Louis said after the screen showed.

“No, Mr.Tomlinson. It looks like you’re having twins.”

“ _Twins?”_ He and Harry both said at the same time.

 

The babies were the most beautiful things Louis had ever laid eyes on. Two boys, Kaden and Cole, and he was ecstatic that he could be their father and that Harry was right there with him. His mother took a picture of him with the babies in his arms that day at the hospital – 4:38 am to be exact – and the rest of his list was checked off.

Louis no longer had to ask himself if he was happy.

He just was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading – and if you _really_ enjoyed this story and want to support your local fanfic author, you can [buy me a cup of coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/A237HRB%20)
> 
> Please comment and don't forget to leave kudos!! Fuel my ego so I write more!!
> 
> I'm also working on another fic right now - so, stay tuned for that! Subscribe to my page if you so wish.
> 
> As always, feel free to follow me on tumblr [here](http://futurxhearts.tumblr.com/) or twitter [here](https://twitter.com/alex_4968) (Twitter is for writing updates only).


End file.
